New Code:Breaker - New Justice
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Zwei Mädchen treten von jetzt auf plötzlich den Code:Breakern bei und sorgen zu Anfang für verwirrung und misstrauen, nicht zuletzt durch das kleine Aggressionsproblem einer der beiden. Doch der erste gemeinsame Auftrag und kurze Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit bringen das Eis zum schmelzen und die Gruppe zusammen. / Pair: Yuuki x OC, Toki x OC / Nebenpair: Ogami x Sakura
1. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn

Hey-ho, hab beschlossen hier noch eine von mir beendete und recht kurze Story hochzuladen! ;)  
Ich weiß das sie verbesserungsfähig ist und das ganze, aber egal. :P  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.~

_Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn..._

„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses."  
Wind heulte durch die Gassen und wurde von einem markerschütternden Schrei begleitet, welcher die Stille zerriss.  
Etwas tropfte langsam und stetig zu Boden, während langsame Schritte zu vernehmen waren und zwei Schatten aus der Gasse treten.  
Einer der beiden Schattengestalten fuhr sich durch das recht kurze Haar und seufzte erleichtert auf.  
„Es ist soweit… ab heute dürfen wir uns offiziell Code:Breaker nennen."

„Ogami! Toki-kun, Yuuki-kun! Wartet doch mal! Ihr müsst das doch nicht machen!", Sakura rannte auf den dunkelblauhaarigen zu und packte ihn am Arm, versuchte ihn mitsamt seiner todbringenden blauen Flammen zurück zu halten, doch er riss sich sofort wieder los, Welpe bellte kurz auf.  
„Sakurakouji-san, misch dich nicht ein, das ist unsere Aufgabe.", meinte Ogami kalt und wandte sich an die Gruppe von um die fünfzig Mann, welche sie zu „entsorgen" hatten.  
Ein blonder Junge mit unterschiedlich farbigen Augen grinste leicht von sich selbst überzeugt in Richtung des Mädchens.  
„Stimmt. Sakura-chan, mach dir doch nicht so unnötige Sorgen um mich! Pass lieber auf dich auf oder lass dich einfach von Ogami-kun beschützen. Schließlich ist das hier unser Job."  
Werkzeuge und andere Gegenstände um Toki begannen in die Luft zu steigen, die spitzen Stellen der jeweiligen Gegenstände drehten sich in die Richtung der Leute, von denen einige Pistolen gezückt hatten und nun mit teils angstgeweiteten, wie auch mit entschlossenen, mordlustigen Blicken zu ihnen sahen.  
„Überlasst das mir, Fourth, Sixth.", kam es von einem rothaarigen Jungen, welcher ein klein wenig gelangweilt aussah.  
Der rothaarige öffnete sogleich noch einmal seinen Mund und gab einen hochfrequenzton von sich, welcher in einer Schockwelle zu den Männern raste und sie von den Füßen schmiss, ein wenig durch die Gegend schlittern ließ.  
Während sie fielen, schafften es jedoch einige noch abzudrücken.  
Die Kugeln flogen auf sie zu und Sakura zuckte auch kurz zusammen, brauchte sich jedoch keine Sorgen zu machen getroffen zu werden, da Toki sie mithilfe seines Magnetismus zum Stillstand brachte und sie wieder umdrehen ließ.  
„Bye bye.", meinte er noch kurz und feuerte dann seinerseits mit einem kurzen Fingerschnipsen.  
Mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit rasten die Kugeln zu ihren Besitzern zurück, von denen einige sich wieder aufgerichtet hatten und bohrten sich in dessen Körper, Geschrei erklang, dröhnte in der Halle wieder, ebenso begann Blut zu spritzen und den Boden rot zu färben.  
Das Mädchen mit den dunkelpinken Haaren wandte ihren Blick ab, schloss die Augen und versuchte die um ihr herum erklingenden Schreie auszublenden.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken verstummten die Schreie, ihre Besitzer entweder tot oder schwer verwundet.  
Die anderen zu Boden geschleuderten standen nun auch wieder auf, einige hatten Schürfwunden erhalten, während sie über den Boden geschlittert waren, es waren noch ungefähr knapp über dreißig, welche ihren Gefallenen kaum einen einzigen Blick schenkten.  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich damit kriegt ihr uns nieder? Wenn Schusswaffen nicht funktionieren, dann machen wir euch halt so fertig!", schrie einer von ihnen, welcher noch an einen Sieg ihrerseits sah, da sie ja in der Mehrzahl waren.  
Ogami seufzte und trat vor, sein Handschuh war schon entfernt, nur seine blauen Flammen Satans ließen auf sich warten, solange bis die ersten in seiner Reichweite waren.  
„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und Böses zu Bösem. Brennt in den Tiefen der Hölle.", sprach der dunkelblauhaarige und löschte nach und nach jedes Leben derjenigen aus, welche ihm zu nahe kamen, indem er sie einfach berührte und in den Flammen verschwinden ließ.  
Schreie hallten wieder durch die Halle, verstummten abrupt wenn ihre Besitzer verbrannten und nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb.  
Die anderen, welche nicht sofort losgestürmt waren, bekamen es jetzt beim Anblick der Flammen langsam mit der Angst zu tun.  
„Verdammt…! Die haben mehr drauf als man uns gesagt hat! … Rückzug!", orderte einer der Ganoven und wollte wegrennen, doch gerade als er sich umdrehte, stand vor ihm ein gewisser rothaariger Junge.  
„Stell dich oder stirb.", meinte Yuuki kurz angebunden, worauf der andere zusammenzuckte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte zu Antworten.  
Das nächste Mal als Yuuki wieder seinen Mund öffnete, gab er wieder einen seiner Hochfrequenzierten Schreie von sich, welchen den anderen vor sich von ihm wegschleuderte und schließlich leblos zusammenbrechen ließ.  
„Oh, das war glaub ich ein wenig zu doll gewesen.", stellte der rothaarige fest und kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf.  
„Jungs, könnt ihr nicht aufhören und die restlichen einfach der Polizei übergeben? Sie wollten sich doch auch schon zurückziehen…", meinte Sakura und versuchte sich vor die Jungs zu stellen, an ihrer Seite der kleine Hund, bemerkte dabei aber nicht wie einer der Leute, welcher gerade noch abhauen wollte diese Chance ergriff und sein Messer zog.  
Kurz bevor die anderen jedoch reagieren konnten, fegte ein heftiger Wind durch die Halle und raste genau auf den Mann hinter Sakura zu und kaum einen Moment später spritzte Blut, begleitet von einem spitzen Schrei, welcher dem Mädchen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Langsam wandte sie sich um und sah zu dem Mann, welcher kurz zuvor noch ein Messer in der Hand gehalten hatte, nun jedoch überhaupt keine Hand mehr besaß.  
„W-was…?", geschockt sah der Mann auf seine abgetrennte Hand und auf das Blut das langsam aber stetig zu Boden tropfte, Ogami zog Sakura an sich, schob sie hinter sich, als eine Stimme ertönte.  
„Ihr solltet besser aufpassen, nicht das dem Mädchen noch etwas passiert.", sämtliche Anwesende schauten zu dem, bis noch vor kurzem verschlossenen, Eingang der Lagerhalle und zu den zwei gerade eintretenden Personen.  
Fast sofort gingen die drei Code:Breaker in Angriffsstellung und sahen zu den Neuankömmlingen, zwei Mädchen.  
Auch die übrigen Personen in der Halle, eine ungefähre Gruppe von zehn Personen, schauten misstrauisch, wagten es nicht sich zu bewegen.  
Die eine, welche schon zu Anfang gesprochen hatte, erhob auch jetzt wieder das Wort.  
„Kommt schon Jungs, beruhigt euch wieder. Wir sind nicht eure Feinde.", grinste die eine mit den recht kurzen, dunkelroten Haaren, ehe sie kurz ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen leget und noch einmal nachdachte, dann war das grinsen jedoch wieder da.  
„Nein, das sind wir nicht."  
Der Mann, welcher seine Hand eingebüßt hatte, zielte nun mit der anderen Hand und einer Pistole auf das Mädchen, welches ihn jedoch nur desinteressiert musterte und drückte ab.  
Dieses Mal tat Toki nichts, er wusste dass wenigstens eine von ihnen eine besondere Fähigkeit besaß, welche sie auch sofort einzusetzen wusste.  
„Das ist nicht nett.", sagte die rothaarige kalt und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, wodurch wie aus dem Nichts Wind entstand und als komprimierte Luftsichel auf die Kugel zuraste, diese feinsäuberlich in zwei trennte, ehe sie den Mann erreichte und ihm sein Ende bereitete.  
Überrascht sahen die anderen zu ihr, das Mädchen welches die ganze Zeit stumm neben der rothaarigen stand kam nun auch zu Wort.  
„Rin, du hättest nicht gleich so übertreiben müssen. Was wenn die anderen nun ein falsches Bild von dir haben?", fragte sie, sah aus graublauen Augen und unter einigen fast schon hellbraunen Haarsträhnen zu der anderen herüber.  
„Stimmt, da könntest du Recht haben Matsu… Tut mir leid.", sprach Rin und fuhr sich etwas nervös durchs kürzere Haar am Hinterkopf.  
„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Ogami nun misstrauisch und beäugte die beiden Neuankömmlinge noch immer, wie auch die anderen, niemand wusste wie sie auf ihr erscheinen reagieren sollten.  
Das eine Mädchen, Rin, hatte dunkelrote Haare, welche wie ein Bob geschnitten waren oder jedenfalls so etwas in der Art, denn vorne waren ihre Haare um einiges länger als hinten, reichten ihr ungefähr bis zu den Schultern und ein schräggeschnittener, jedoch auch etwas längerer Pony verdeckte zum Teil ihre grünen Augen, ein Lederband befand sich um ihren Hals geschlungen, an welchem ein schwarzer Anhänger in Form einer Kralle baumelte.  
Ansonsten trug sie einen grauen Hoodie, bei welchem sich Pfoten abdrücke an den Seiten befanden und man erkennen konnte, das sich Katzenohren an der Kapuze befanden, Fingerlose schwarze Handschuhe und eine verwaschene Jeans an welcher sich mehrere unterschiedliche Ketten befanden, dunkle Stiefel reichten über ihre Knöchel hinauf.  
Das andere Mädchen besaß braune, fast schon hellbraune Haare, welche ihr etwas über die Schultern fielen und stufig geschnitten waren, auch sie hatte einen etwas längeren, schrägen Pony der ihre Augen ein wenig verdeckte, welche von einem graublau waren, die in diesem Augenblick eine leichte Unsicherheit oder eher Verlegenheit ausstrahlten.  
Ihre Kleidung war auch ein wenig auffälliger als die ihrer Freundin, sie trug eine dunkle, leicht zerrissene Hose und dunkelblaue Chucks, ihr Oberteil war ein schwarzes Top, welches am Oberen Rand violette Elemente aufwies, um ihren Hals befand sich ein blass-grünes Band, an einer Hand ein recht dunkles Schweißband.  
Sie schien ein kleines bisschen kleiner zu sein als Rin, so wie es aussah.  
„Tut uns Leid, das wir uns bisher noch nicht vorgestellt haben.", meinte die braunhaarige etwas verlegen lächelnd, ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Mein Name ist Matsuri Matsumoto und ich bin ab heute Code:Breaker 07."  
„Und ich bin Rin Takeda, ebenfalls ab heute Code:Breaker, Code 08.", meinte nun auch die rothaarige kurz lächelnd.  
Die anderen Jugendlichen sahen sie verwundert an, die restlichen Ganoven in der Halle jedoch waren sich unsicher was sie nun tun sollten.  
„Falls ihr euch über die Nummern wundert, so kann ich nur sagen, das es entschieden wurde mehr Code:Breaker in den aktiven Dienst einzusetzen um euch mit zu unterstützen.", fügte Rin noch einmal hinzu, nun waren die anderen wirklich sprachlos.  
Den bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ignorierten Verbrechern, wurde es nun zu bunt und sie wollten sich nun unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen, mussten dann jedoch feststellen, dass sie kein Stück unbemerkt worden waren.  
Wasser begann sich um die Füße der Leute zu sammeln und verhinderte allzu schnelle Bewegungen.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet hier nicht gebraucht.", entgegnete Matsuri etwas kälter als zuvor und schaute noch nicht einmal in die Richtung der Verbrecher, ehe das Wasser begann sich an den Beinen der Männer hochzuziehen , es stieg immer weiter, bis es in deren Atemwege gelang und sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und schlussendlich zusammenbrachen.  
Rin plusterte ihre Wangen ein wenig auf.  
„Bei dir ist das nie so eine große Sauerei wie bei mir…", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, was die andere nur mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.  
Nun kamen auch die anderen wieder mehr oder weniger zu sich und Sakura trat vor.  
„Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid neue Code:Breaker, welche von Eden geschickt wurden um die anderen zu unterstützen?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, woraufhin die anderen beiden Mädchen nickten.  
„Genau das was wir gesagt haben.", meinte Matsuri noch einmal und sah dann weiter zu den anderen anwesenden Code:Breakern.  
Toki verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Und warum erst jetzt? Weder bei der Sache mit Hitomi, noch mit der gesuchten Person haben wir Unterstützung bekommen! Und nun wo das vorbei ist, kommt ihr ins Spiel?", gab der blonde entschieden von sich und schaute sie aus seinen zwei verschiedenfarbigen Augen heraus an, ehe er entschied das sie wirklich keine Gefahr für sie darstellen würden, da er und auch die anderen im Rang höher waren und legte Matsuri sogleich einen Arm um die Schulter.  
Die braunhaarige schaute gleich etwas verschüchtert, da sie Toki ja noch nicht kannte und da er ja ganz offensichtlich ein Junge war, das Gefühl jedoch als seine blonden Strähnen sie streiften kam ihr bekannt vor, konnte es jedoch nicht wirklich zuordnen.  
Rin sah sofort, das Matsuri sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte, so wie Toki sie bedrängte und zog diesen mit einem kräftigen Schwung von ihr weg.  
„Hey, Finger weg von Matsu! Wenn du sie in Bedrängnis bringst oder ihr irgendetwas tust, dann kannst du was erleben, okay? Ich beschütze sie vor Leuten wie dich, weil sie meine Freundin ist.", meinte die rothaarige sofort bestimmt und mit kalten Blick, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
Yuukis Blick war nun auf Rin geheftet, denn das gesagte des Mädchens erinnerte in zum Teil an Nyanmaru und zu seiner Begeisterung, sah er dann auch noch einen Nyanmaru-Anhänger aus ihrer Tasche ragen.  
Keine zwei Sekunden später stand er vor der ebenfalls rothaarigen und schaute sie aus großen Augen an.  
„W-was?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Nyanmaru. Du hast einen Nayanmaru-Anhänger und sagst auch ähnliche Sachen…", sein Kopf wandte sich kurz Sakura zu.  
„Nyanmaru, ab heute ist sie Honômaru, wegen ihrer Haare und ich glaube auch wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit. Da du ja schon Nyanmaru bist… ja so mach ich das!", sagte Yuuki.  
Rin war währenddessen noch mehr verwirrt und auch leicht rot angelaufen, doch sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf um diesen wieder frei zu kriegen.  
„W-wir sollten damit aufhören und erst einmal hier verschwinden! Die Polizei dürfte bald kommen…", meinte die rothaarige dann nur und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die anderen, der sagte sie sollen mitkommen, folgte Matsuri Rin und dann auch die anderen.


	2. ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses

Das nächste Kapitel ist da.~  
Da die Story an sich nur 7 Kapitel haben wird, werde ich alles recht schnell hochladen, hoffe es gefällt euch.

_...und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses_

Zu der Überraschung der anderen führte ihr Weg sie direkt zur Villa Shibuya, wo schon ein gewisser Jemand auf sie wartete.  
„Willkommen zurück! Und ihr zwei? Ihr seid die neuen, nicht wahr? Eure Zimmer sind schon einzugsbereit.", meinte Shibuya sofort freundlich und führte die kleine Gruppe in die Küche, wo eine blauhaarige Person derweil am Herd stand und kochte, sich jedoch bei der Ankunft der anderen umdrehte.  
„Willkommen zurück. Wie war es? … und wer sind die beiden?", Rui sah fragend zu Matsuri und Rin.  
Die braunhaarige stellte sich, höflich wie sie war, gleich noch einmal vor ehe Rin dasselbe tat.  
„Ah, okay…", meinte die blauhaarige nur und machte dann mit dem Kochen weiter, die anderen saßen nun am Tisch, alle Blicke noch immer auf die beiden Mädchen gerichtet.  
„Okay, ich bin mir sicher dass ihr jetzt genau wissen wollt, warum wir hier sind, oder?", erkundigte sich die rothaarige und erntete nicken seitens der anderen.  
„Also, es wird etwas mit eurem beziehungsweise auch unserem nächsten Auftrag zu tun haben.", mischte Matsuri sich ein.  
„Genau. Uns wurde mittgeteilt, es würden sich Spione im engsten Kreis der herrschenden Regierung befinden, welche darauf aus sind dieses Land ins Chaos zu stürzen. Für dieses Vorhaben sollen angeblich Attentate und Anschläge geplant sein, wenn man von den vorherigen Vorgehensweisen dieser Gruppierung ausgeht.", erklärte Rin und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre auf dem Tisch verschränkten Arme ab.  
„Um die Sicherheit vieler zu gewährleisten und um diese Gruppierung auszuschalten sind wir hier. Es wird ebenfalls angenommen, dass es auch einige mit besonderen Fähigkeiten unter ihnen gibt. Zudem werden sie wahrscheinlich eher in Erscheinung treten wenn wir uns einmischen und so möglicherweise ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Was das ganze beschleunigen wird.", beendete die braunhaarige und holte einen Umschlag aus einer kleinen violetten Tasche hervor, welchen sie auf den Tisch legte.  
„Hier werden noch einmal die Einzelheiten beschrieben.", lächelte Matsuri.  
Toki nahm den Umschlag an sich und besah sich dessen Inhalt, zog fast augenblicklich während des Lesens eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Wir dürfen also Leibgarde spielen?", fragte der blonde nicht gerade begeistert und gab die Unterlagen nach einem Moment weiter, Rin nickte.  
„Genau. Durch das bewachen der jeweiligen Personen sollen wir herausfinden, ob die jeweilige Person mit zu dem Gegnern gehört oder zu dem Opfern, je nachdem werden entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen.", erklärte sie weiter und schaute von der Tischplatte herauf zu den anderen, Yuuki tat es ihr im Grunde gleich auch wenn die anderen sich sicher waren das er schon wieder schlief.  
„Was auch im Grunde gut ist, wir werden in Zweierteams agieren. Das könnte doch eine schöne Möglichkeit sein, einander besser kennen zu lernen."  
Die anderen tauschten einmal kurz Blicke, denn auch wenn sie die entsprechenden Fakten vor sich liegen hatten, waren sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher darüber, was sie von den beiden Mädchen halten sollten.  
Yuuki, welcher doch wach gewesen war, schien das ganze eher weniger zu interessieren.  
„Okay, dann gehe ich mit Honômaru!", meldete sich der Rotschopf fröhlich, Rins Wangen wurden rot.  
„H-hey! H-hör auf! Das i-ist nicht mein N-name!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, während Matsuri kurz kicherte.  
„Ach komm schon, warum denn nicht?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihrer Freundin, welche nun ihren Kopf ein wenig abwandte und die Wangen aufblies.  
„N-na gut.", stimmte sie schließlich doch zu.  
Nun meldete sich Sakura zu Wort.  
„Und wer geht sonst noch mit wem?", hakte sie nun nach, ihr Blick wanderte zu Ogami.  
Der schwarzhaarige bemerkte den Blick und seufzte kurz.  
„Ich werde mit Sakurakoji-san gehen. Sie ist zwar kein Code:Breaker, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie uns so oder so folgen würde. Und auf die Weise könnte ich auch gleich meiner Aufgabe nachgehen, das seltene Exemplar zu beobachten.", kam es von ihm und ignorierte gekonnt die vielsagenden Blicke der anderen.  
Jetzt waren nur noch vier Personen übrig: Rui, Heike, welcher die ganze Zeit einfach nur stumm auf seinem Stuhl saß und eines seiner „Bücher" las, Toki und Matsuri.  
Toki setzte zum nächsten Schritt an und legte der braunhaarigen wieder einen Arm um die Schulter, setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
„Okay, dann gehe ich mit Matsuri-chan! Wir werden uns sicher ganz gut verstehen!", grinste der blonde, bemerkte nicht die leichte röte auf den Wangen des Mädchens oder die mahnenden Blicke Rins.  
„Dann ist das schon einmal geklärt. Dann werden wohl Heike-senpai und Ouji-dono zusammen gehen müssen.", überlegte Sakura, Rui, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit dazugesetzt hatte, verzog jedoch das Gesicht.  
„Sorry, aber ich mache das ganze lieber alleine. Das ist für jeden das Beste.", erwiderte sie einfach und somit war das Thema für sie gegessen.  
Heike lächelte einfach nur in sein Buch hinein, er schien nichts dagegen zu haben und auch die anderen konnten dem nicht wirklich wiedersprechen und nickten einfach.

„So, das hier wären dann eure Zimmer. Ich hoffe das sie für euch in Ordnung sind.", meinte Shibuya und deutete auf die zweit Türen vor sich mit den Nummern 7 und 8, neben Zimmer Nummer 7 war eines, welches nicht die Nummer 6 trug, sondern ein Nyanmaru Gesicht, es war Sakuras Zimmer.  
Die beiden Mädchen lächelten.  
„Danke, das ist sehr nett von ihnen Vorsitzender Shibuya.", antwortete Rin, welche die Bezeichnung für den Mann im Nyanmaru-Kostüm von Sakura übernommen hatte.  
Dieser nickte noch einmal und verschwand dann auch schon wieder.  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an.  
„Okay, dann würde ich mal sagen gute Nacht Matsu.", lächelte die rothaarige Rin, was Matsuri sogleich erwiderte.  
„Ja, das wünsche ich dir auch, aber… wollen wir uns nicht noch ein bisschen miteinander unterhalten bevor wir schlafen gehen?", erkundigte sich die braunhaarige noch mal und schaute fragend, Rin stimmte zu und sie gingen gleich ins Zimmer von Matsuri.  
„Ah, das sind also die Zimmer, an sich nicht so schlecht, ich hab schon schlechteres gesehen.", merkte die rothaarige an, als sie den kleinen Raum betrat, ihre Freundin nickte.  
„Ja, es gibt schlimmeres."  
Rin ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schnappte sich eines der auf den Boden liegenden Kissen mit Aufdruck aus einer Anime Serie, welche ihre Freundin aber auch sie so sehr mochte, sie hieß Fairy Tail.  
Auch der Rest des Zimmers war mit Kissen und Figuren, wie auch Kleidungsstücken voll und Postern, es hatte ihnen eine gewisse Zeit gekostet das ganze am Telefon abgeklärt zu bekommen, das sie so viel Zeug mitbringen durften, aber am Ende hatten sie dank einer großzügigen „Spende" dann doch gesiegt.  
Bei Rin im Zimmer würde es ähnlich aussehen was die Masse der Sachen betraf, wenn auch nicht dasselbe, aber ähnlich.  
„Und? Wie findest du es bisher Rin?", fragte Matsuri und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Plüschiges Etwas, bei ihr war es die Figur eines Jungen aus Pandora Hearts, Oz.  
„Hmm…. Die anderen scheinen schon nett zu sein. Vor allem Sakura-san und Rui-ouji-san. Was diesen Yuuki betrifft… ähm ja.", ihre Wangen wurden ein wenig rot.  
„Der ist wirklich unhöflich! Was fällt ihm ein mich einfach so zu nennen?! Es ist doch nicht so als ob ich keinen Namen habe! Auch wenn ich nun ein Non-Existent Code:Breaker bin, so habe ich immer noch meinen Namen! Und-und das er gleich sagt das er mit mir diesen Auftrag annimmt! Hat er überhaupt einmal nachgedacht?! Ich verstehe ihn überhaupt nicht!", begann Rin sich in Rage zu reden und ließ sich nach hinten fallen in einen weiteren Berg von Kissen.  
Ein kichern war von Matsuri zu hören.  
„Du scheinst ihn ja schon zu mögen und das obwohl ihr euch erst seit vorhin kennt.", kicherte sie ein wenig weiter, sodass die rothaarige noch mehr einer Tomate zu gleichen begann.  
„N-nein, das stimmt doch nicht!", kam es leise, verlegen und doch wiederstrebend von dem Mädchen, dann hörte sie etwas durch die Wand an der sie lehnte.  
„… komm schon Ogami! Was ist denn schon dabei? Das habe ich mit meinen Eltern auch schon gemacht.", kam es gedämpft durch die Wand, es war eindeutig die Stimme von Sakura.  
Nun neugierig und abgelenkt, drückte Rin ihr Ohr an die Wand und winkte Matsuri zu sich, sie tat es ihr gleich.  
„Was dabei ist?! Wir-du… du kannst doch nicht einfach zu mir ins Bett kommen!", kam es nun etwas lauter von Ogami, die Mädchen sahen einander an.  
War sein Zimmer nicht zwei Zimmer weiter?!  
Aber wenn sie recht darüber nachdachten, ihnen wurde gesagt dass die Wand zwischen seinem und Sakuras Zimmer kaputt war…  
Die beiden tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander aus und drückten ihre Ohren weiter gegen die Wand, ganz begierig darauf etwas zu hören.  
Kamen sie gerade etwa einer Romanze auf die Spur?  
„Warum denn nicht? Ist doch nichts dabei.", hörten sie das seltene Exemplar murmeln und dann einen leisen Aufschrei seitens des Code:Breaker Nummer 06.  
Rin und Matsuri zogen die Luft ein, was ging da nur vor sich?!  
„W-wa-?! Ge-geh runter von mir!", die beiden Mädchen erkannten Ogamis Stimme, bissen sich bei dem gesagten ein wenig auf die Lippen.  
Rin sah zu Matsuri hinüber.  
„Matsu, mir ist egal was die zwei da ja machen im Grunde, aber wenn die schon so laut sind das man es bis hier her hört, dann sollte man auch irgendwie…", sie ließ ihren Satz unausgesprochen, aber ihre Freundin verstand.  
„Da hast du Recht… sollen wir mal direkt an die Türen gehen und da lauschen? Vielleicht ist das ja besser als hier an der Wand?", schlug die braunhaarige leise vor, ihre Freundin nickte und sie standen auf, begaben sich leise zur Tür.  
Gerade als Matsuri jedoch die Tür öffnete, sah sie in die unterschiedlichen Augen von Toki und sie schaute ihn für einen Moment verwundert an.  
„Wa-Was machst du denn hier Toki-kun?", meinte sie sogleich und der blonde lächelte einfach nur zurück.  
„Ach weißt du… ich wollte mich einfach noch einmal mit dir unterhalten und so, vielleicht ein wenig besser kennen lernen…?", begann der Code:Breaker, erkannte dann jedoch die Person welche hinter Matsuri stand und schluckte hörbar, als er sah wie die rothaarige ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte.  
„Oho. Hast du etwa hier vor Matsus Tür gelauscht? Bist du dir sicher das du nicht nur einfach alleine mit ihr sein wolltest nur um mit ihr irgendetwas anzustellen?", fragte sie bedrohlich und ließ vorsichtshalber ihre Knöchel ein wenig knacken, sodass der andere zurück wich.  
„A-ach was! E-es ist ge-genau wie ich gesagt ha-habe.", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden, erreichte jedoch nur damit das sich die Augen Rins zu Schlitzen verengten.  
„Komm schon Rin! Beruhig dich. Ich bin mir sicher, Toki-kun hat das gemeint was er gesagt hat, er ist keine schlechte Person, da bin ich mir sicher.", versuchte die braunhaarige den Jungen zu verteidigen und schaffte es somit das Rin sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Okay okay… ich geh jetzt erst mal lauschen.", nun war sie wieder ein wenig aufgedreht und fröhlich, von der bedrohlichen Aura Sekunden zuvor war nichts mehr übrig, Toki erinnerte das Ganze sehr stark an eine andere gewisse rothaarige Person, welche im Grunde auch so drauf war.  
Das Mädchen machte sich sofort auf zu der Tür Nummer 06, da sie eher den Verdacht hatte, das Sakura zu Ogami kam als umgekehrt so wie er sich angehört hatte, ihre Freundin schaute kurz zu Toki, ehe sie ebenfalls an die Tür trat und zu lauschen begann.  
„…Sakurakouji-san! Ich hab gesagt geh runter von mir. Komm schon, lass mich los.", war die Stimme Ogamis wieder zu hören, ja die Qualität war von diesem Platz um einiges besser, der blonde trat nun auch heran und lauschte.  
Allesamt hatten sie eine gewisse röte im Gesicht, sowas bekam man schließlich auch nicht alle Tage mit!  
Für einen Moment war Stille, nur das rascheln von Stoff und ähnlichem war zu hören, die kleine Gruppe wurde ungeduldig.  
„Sakurakouji-san! Schlaf gefälligst nicht auf mir ein!", kam es dann doch noch recht laut aus dem Zimmer, sodass die Jugendlichen ihre Ohren von dem Holz der Tür entfernen mussten.  
Matsuri und Rin sahen einander mit strahlenden Augen an, sie fanden das amüsant aber auch recht süß, während Toki anscheinend in seine Fantasiewelt eintauchte und zu sabbern begann.  
Während der blonde geistig abwesend war, begann er schließlich auch einen großen Fehler: Seine Hände wanderten an die Brüste Matsuris.  
Die braunhaarige gab ein überraschtes Quicken von sich und lief sofort knallrot im Gesicht an, durch das Geräusch von ihr wurde auch Toki wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute mit großen Augen in die graublauen der anderen, drückte vorsichtshalber mit seiner Hand um sich zu vergewissern wo sich diese befand, was die betroffene mit einem weiteren auf quicken quittierte.  
Toki musste sich eingestehen, das sich das Ganze gut anfühlte, doch gerade dann spürte er etwas sehr bedrohliches neben sich.  
Rin ließ ihre Fingerknöchel wieder knacken und sah den blonden mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses. Verrecke in der Hölle und lass Matsu in Frieden!"


	3. ewigen Schlaf für Böses

Hey, hier ist dann auch schon mal das nächste Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß. ^^

_...und ewigen Schlaf für Böses_

„Nein, nein, NEIN!", schallte es kurz darauf durch die Villa Shibuya und jeder der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon im Land der Träume war, war spätestens jetzt wieder wach, vor allem nachdem ein sehr lautes Krachen durch das Gebäude hallte.  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, befanden sich sämtliche Bewohner vor der Tür zu Ogamis Zimmer und sahen zu ihrer Überraschung oder auch weniger, wie Toki mit dem Kopf im Boden steckte und übersät von einzelnen Schrammen war, grün und blau geschlagen und neben ihm stand Rin, welche ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.  
Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen reagierte sie, indem sie einmal kurz schnaubte und den Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
„Er hat es darauf angelegt. Es ist nicht meine Schuld wenn er gewisse Grenzen überschreitet, welche man nicht tun sollte, wenn man jemanden nur seid wenigen Stunden kennt.", gab sie nur von sich und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.  
„Gute Nacht.", meinte sie noch einmal kurz zu den anderen, ehe sie ihre Tür schloss, Matsuri lächelte die anderen entschuldigend an.  
„Tut mir leid. Rin kann ein wenig impulsiv sein wenn es drauf ankommt. Am besten ihr lasst sie ein wenig in Ruhe.", erklärte sie, schaute noch einmal kurz zu Toki, welcher sich nicht zu rühren schien und begab sich dann ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer.  
Die anderen sahen einander an.  
„Also ich glaube das es mit den beiden noch witzig werden kann. Honômaru ist auf jeden Fall schon mal witzig, ich mag sie.", gab Yuuki von sich und hockte sich neben dem blonden am Boden, um ihn in die Seite zu stupsen, wartete darauf dass dieser sich bewegte.  
Rui lächelte.  
„Irgendwie merkt man das.", dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig ernster.  
„Und du Toki, steh jetzt gefälligst auf und geh in dein Zimmer oder ich zieh dich da gewaltsam raus! Du wirst auch gefälligst dieses Loch wieder reparieren, das durch deine Schuld entstanden ist.", meinte sie scharf und beobachtete, wie Toki zu zucken begann und versuchte sich aus dem Loch zu befreien.  
Sie blieb nicht bis er vollkommen draußen war, sondern verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer und ließ die anderen zurück.  
„Toki-kun, ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Sakura sich, welche sich noch einmal verschlafen über die Augen wischte, sie stand direkt neben Ogami und bisher hatte noch niemand etwas dazu gesagt, man konnte nur sehen wie Shibuya seine Augen nicht gerade freundlich auf den anderen fixiert hatte.  
„… ja ja, aber diese…! Die versteht aber auch überhaupt gar keinen Spaß! Und dabei war das doch noch nicht einmal mit Absicht…", schmollte der blonde und schaute zur Seite, rieb sich seinen Nacken, auf seiner Wange war noch ein glühender Handabdruck zu erkennen.  
„Ach, hast du eine der beiden etwa nachgestellt oder begrabscht? … was mich zur nächsten Frage führt: Was hast du oder besser ihr vor meiner Zimmertür gemacht?", eiskalte Augen trafen die verschiedenfarbigen, dieser zuckte zusammen, hatte der andere doch irgendwie ins Schwarze getroffen.  
„Ähm, also, das war so…", Toki schaute sich hilfesuchend um, fand jedoch nichts was ihm helfen konnte.  
„Ach, sei einfach leise bei dem was du mit Sakura-chan so treibst! Die Mädchen waren die ersten die gelauscht haben!", spie er schließlich aus und konnte dann jedoch mit Genugtuung erkennen, wie der eigentlich so kalte Ogami… rot wurde, anscheinend war ihm das doch peinlich.  
„W-wa-?! Was erlaubst du dir? Was kann ich denn dafür wenn sie plötzlich ankommt und…!", Ogamis Gesicht wurde noch röter bei dem gesagten und er verstummte schließlich.  
Sakura legte ihren Kopf dabei nur fragend zur Seite.  
„Hm? Wo ist denn das Problem Leute?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig blickend und ebenso unschuldig klingend bei den anderen, Toki lächelte daraufhin nur nervös.  
Da war jemand anscheinend mehr als nur… unwissend, wenn es nach ihm ging in dem Falle, aber ihm konnte das ja egal sein was die beiden da so trieben…  
„Tja, ich glaube ich werde nun auch lieber wieder in mein Zimmer gehen… ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf.", meinte Toki und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als jemand ihn am Kragen packte und zurück zog.  
„Warte mal. Hat Ouji nicht etwas davon gesagt das du hier noch was zu erledigen hast…?", kam plötzlich eine sanft gestellte Frage, aus welcher man jedoch sofort die Drohung heraus hören konnte.  
Der blonde schluckte auf diese Worte Ogamis kurz, er konnte das Lächeln in seinem Rücken spüren.  
Yuuki, welcher in einer recht komischen Stellung nun auf dem Boden lag sah auf.  
„Rui-Rui wird böse Nummer 5. Besser du machst deine Arbeit.", kommentierte er, ehe sich der rothaarige wieder auf die Füße begab und in Richtung seines Zimmers ging, ein Gähnen war von ihm zu hören, dann fiel auch seine Tür zu.  
Ogami ließ seine Tür nun ebenfalls wieder zufallen und ließ einen nicht gerade erfreut guckenden Toki im Gang stehen, Sakura trug er zurück in ihr Bett, da sie kurzerhand im stehen eingeschlafen war.

„Morgähn.", kam es verschlafen klingend von Rin, während sie langsam die Küche in einem recht knappen Schlafanzug, in Form von schwarzen Hotpants und einem Ärmellosen, weißen Kapuzenshirt mit recht tiefen ausschnitt, dessen Kapuze zwei lange Hasenohren aufwies.  
„Morgen.", kam es auch gleich fröhlich von Sakura, ebenfalls kam eine normale Begrüßung von Oagmi und Rui, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.  
„Heute soll es schon losgehen…", murmelte die rothaarige, war sie noch nicht ganz wieder wach und starrte auf die Tasse Cafe vor sich.  
Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie merkte, das sich neben sie ebenfalls eine Person fallen ließ, dessen Kopf kurzerhand Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte machte: Yuuki.  
„Hä? Was ist denn mit dir los?", erkundigte sich die rothaarige bei dem anderen, selbst das Bedürfnis verspürend das selbe zu tun, sie war definitiv kein Morgenmensch.  
Leicht drehte Yuuki seinen Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie an, man konnte klar erkennen, dass er sich noch im Halbschlaf befand.  
„Ich will schlafen Honômaru.", murmelte er, Rin gähnte nur noch einmal.  
„Nicht nur du.", ehe auch ihr Kopf Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch machte und sie die Augen schloss.  
Die anderen beobachteten das Ganze und ein gewisses Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen von Rui und Sakura, sahen sie die Ähnlichkeit der beiden.  
Ehe sie etwas von sich geben konnten zu diesem Bild wo die beiden rothaarigen so nebeneinander lagen, traf schon die nächste Person ein, jedoch wesentlich wacher als die vorherigen.  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Matsuri die anderen und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.  
Sie trug ebenfalls noch ihre Schlafsachen in Form eines hellblauen Tops und dunkelblauen Hotpants mit Wellenmuster drauf.  
„Und? Seid ihr schon bereit für unsere Auf- Hey, Rin! Nicht wieder einschlafen!", begann sie fröhlich, ehe sie begann ihre Freundin wach zu rütteln, sie reagierte jedoch nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Dann trat eine Person hinter die rothaarige und tippte ihr auf die Schulter.  
„Hey, wach auf. Du kannst hier nicht den ganzen Tag schla-", ehe die Person ihren Satz beenden konnte, wurde eben diese mit einem schnellen schlag zu Boden befördert, wo ein blonder Kopf den Boden in seiner vollen Pracht begrüßte.  
„Finger weg von mir wenn ich schlafe oder du hast bald keine Finger mehr.", kam es kalt von einer nun mehr als wachen Rin, welche mit diesem Ton ihren Namen alle Ehre machte und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken.  
„J-ja!", kam es leise quiekend von Toki.  
Die anderen Anwesenden außer Matsuri, waren ein klein wenig überrumpelt von dieser Aktion und schauten die rothaarige überrumpelt aber auch teils belustigt an.  
„Das kommt dann wohl davon…", meinte Ogami locker, ehe er sich seinem Frühstück wieder zuwandte, Sakura wirkte ein wenig besorgt um Toki.  
„Ach mach dir keine Sorgen, das übersteht der schon.", gab Rui dazu nur von sich und machte sich ihrerseits weiter an die Arbeit.  
„Tja, man sollte Rin lieber in Ruhe lassen wenn sie schläft. Vor allem wenn du ein Junge bist, welcher bei ihr nicht gerade einen Stein im Brett sitzen hat.", erklärte die braunhaarige ruhig, ehe sie sich ihrem Frühstück zuwandte das ihr gegeben wurde, freudig nahm sie es an.  
„Okay. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt wohl lieber noch einmal Gedanken wegen unserer Arbeit machen heute.", begann Rui, als sie sich auch an den Tisch setzte.  
„Yuuki und Rin, ihr werdet euch um den Verteidigungsminister kümmern und für seine Sicherheit garantieren, beziehungsweise euch um ihn kümmern, wenn er die Zielperson ist. Toki und Matsuri, ihr werdet dem Umweltminister zugeteilt, bei euch gilt dasselbe. Rei und Sakurakoji-san werden sich den Innenminister vornehmen und ich den Außenminister. Heikes Aufgabe wird es sein den Premierminister im Auge zu behalten. Habt ihr mich verstanden?", legte sie ihren Plan der Gruppe vor und erntete kollektives Nicken seitens der anderen.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann macht euch fertig damit wir so schnell wie möglich beginnen können."  
Damit war alles gesagt und nachdem alle fertig gegessen hatten, machten sich die anderen alle daran sich umzuziehen.

„Also wirklich… was fällt denen denn ein Kinder als Leibgarde zu schicken?", sagte ein Mann mittleren Alters und warf den zwei rothaarigen Code:Breakern missbilligende Blicke zu.  
Rin schnaubte leise vor sich hin.  
Ihr gefiel es gar nicht das dieser Typ vor ihnen so redete, als wären sie gar nicht da und irgendwelche minderbemittelten Teenager!  
Wobei, wenn sie so zu Yuuki sah war sie sich nicht ganz so sicher, als er mal wieder Nyanmaru zeichnete und dabei vor sich hin summte.  
Aber ehrlich?  
Sie fand das irgendwie auch ein klein wenig niedlich.  
Jedenfalls die Nyanmaru Sache, auch wenn sie es öffentlich noch nicht den anderen gesagt hatte, sie war ein Fan Nyanmarus… aber sie wollte sich in diesem Moment nicht die Blöße geben, diesem Typen von Verteidigungsminister einen weiteren Grund zu geben ihre Qualifikationen und Fähigkeiten anzuzweifeln.  
Also tat sie das was sie für richtig hielt und verpasste den anderen rothaarigen einen kleinen Schlag auf den Kopf und zerrte ihn weiter mit sich dem Verteidigungsminister hinterher.  
„Hey, ich kann selber gehen Honômaru!", gab Yuuki von sich und löste sich flink aus Rins Griff, welche ihn nur kurz von der Seite ansah, ehe sie weiter ging, ihre schwarze etwas zu lange Sweetshirt-Jacke wehte hinter ihr her und ihre Kette wippte im Takt ihrer Schritte.  
Zu dieser Mission hatte sie etwas Ähnliches wie Yuuki an, nur war ihre Jacke schwarz mit kleinen Katzenöhrchen an der Kapuze, ihr Top darunter ebenfalls und ihre Hose ein leichtes grau mit dunklen, wadenhohen Stiefeln darüber.  
Der rothaarige Code:03 wollte gerade wieder zum sprechen ansetzen, da erklang die Stimme des Verteidigungsministers Yoshi Marugama.  
„Okay, wenn ich schon mich schon mit euch begnügen muss, dann hoffe ich doch das ihr kompetent genug seid… auch wenn ich es bezweifle.", meinte er herablassend und setzte seinen Weg fort, Rin hinter ihm kochte fast schon vor Wut, sie konnte es nicht ab unterschätzt zu werden, das man daran zweifelte das sie zu irgendetwas im Stande war.  
Yuukis Augen waren ebenfalls leicht zu schlitzen verengt, als er neben der rothaarigen weiter ging.  
„Wenn er der böse ist, habe ich nichts dagegen ihn fertig zu machen.", hörte sie ihn murmeln und ein leises Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, noch immer finster guckend.  
„Tja, dann wollen wir mal hoffen dass er es vielleicht doch ist. Denn so sehr ich unseren Job auch mag, gegen diesen Typen habe ich definitiv etwas.", murmelte Rin und ließ den kleinen Hauch Sarkasmus nicht verkommen.  
Vor ihnen tat sich ein etwas größeres Gebäude auf und als sie es betraten, konnten beide Code:Breaker die Augen spüren die auf sie gerichtet waren.  
Jetzt hieß es entweder in die Höhle des Löwen oder aber ein Hasenbau unter Attacke.

„Wow! Das sind ja viele Pflanzen hier!", staunte die braunhaarige Matsuri nicht schlecht, als sie zusammen mit der Umweltministerin Sonoko Takayama und Toki ein riesiges Gewächshaus betrat in welchem die verschiedensten Gewächse vertreten waren.  
Ein grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht der noch recht jungen Frau, als sie zu Matsuri blickte, welche einen kurzen, etwas aufgebauschten Rock mit Karomuster trug, dazu Wadenhohe schwarze Stiefel und ein weitärmliges Sweetshirt in überwiegend weiß, dessen Ärmel dunkel blau waren.  
„Ja, dieses Gewächshaus soll demnächst eröffnet werden und den Menschen hier zeigen, welche Pracht die Natur doch bieten kann, wenn man ihr nur genügend Zeit und vor allem Ruhe gönnt.", erklärte Sonoko und setzte sich auf eine Bank, während die anderen beiden sich umsahen.  
„Ich muss sagen das ist wirklich schön. Bestimmt werden viele Besucher erwartet.", gab der blonde von sich, nachdem er seinen Blick von einer fröhlichen Matsuri löste und ihn durch die Gegend schweifen ließ, auf der Suche nach etwas ungewöhnlichen.  
Ein Nicken von Seiten der Umweltministerin auf seine Worte, als sie jedoch weiter sprechen wollte, unterbrach Matsuri sie mit einer mit einem Mal ernsteren Miene.  
„Etwas kommt…", murmelte sie, gerade noch laut genug damit die anderen es verstanden, dann zerriss auch schon eine Explosion die Stille.


	4. Stahlhammer der Gerechtigkeit für Böses

_...und ein Stahlhammer der Gerechtigkeit für Böses_

Binnen Sekunden brachte Toki eine Barrikade aus Metall zwischen sich, der Umweltministerin und Matsuri und den auf sie zufliegenden Gegenstände aufgrund der Explosion.  
Mit großen Augen schaute Sonoko nun zu den blonden Jungen hinüber, in ihnen schien sich Angst zu spiegeln und Matsuri war auch gleich an ihrer Seite.  
„Takayama-san, bitte hier entlang. Ich werde sie von hier wegbringen.", kam es fest von der braunhaarigen, während ihr Partner ihr zunickte, die Explosion hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gelegt, doch nun war alles von Staub verdeckt wie durch Nebel.  
„Los Matsuri-chan. Bring sie weg, ich kümmere mich schon um alles hier.", meinte der Junge mit den unterschiedlich farbigen Augen und ließ weiteres Metall um ihn schweben, Matsuri musste zugeben das diese Fähigkeit doch ganz interessant war… und das er in diesem Moment recht cool aussah.  
Schnell schnappte sie sich nun das Handgelenk der Ministerin und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die nun von Schrott, Erde und Pflanzen bedeckten Wege, schaute immer wieder zu Toki zurück, jedoch auch zu der Person die sie zu überwachen hatte.  
Denn wer wusste schon ob sie wirklich nur die verängstigte Person vor ihr war oder doch nur eine Schauspielerin die ihr jederzeit das Messer in den Rücken rammen würde…

„Oh man. Jetzt sind meine ganzen Sachen ja total dreckig! Wer auch immer dieser Idiot war, welcher hierfür verantwortlich ist, wird dafür bezahlen… wirklich, die Sachen waren teuer.", murmelte Toki vor sich hin und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub, welcher nicht abgeschirmt werden konnte, von der Kleidung.  
Matsuri war mittlerweile mit der Ministerin verschwunden und auch der aufgewirbelte Staub begann sich nun allmählich zu legen und gab freie Sicht auf… wie Toki niedergeschlagen zugeben musste, oder auch nicht, vollbusige Schönheit.  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er sich noch eine Zigarette ansteckte und einen tiefen Zug nahm.  
„Na? Wen haben wir denn da bitteschön? Haben sie sich verlaufen?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig guckend, wohlwissend, dass dies seine Kontrahentin wahrscheinlich entweder auf die Nerven geht oder schlicht und ergreifend kalt ließ.  
Anscheinend war sie von der ersten Sorte.  
„Klappe du Kleinkind! Als ob du die Erlaubnis hast so mit mir zu reden! Mit mir der großen Ayumi Fushigi. Dir sollte ich wohl lieber mal Manieren bei bringen!", sprach die Frau die sich als Ayumi vorstellte und schwang ihre langen blonden Locken nach hinten, einen herablassenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, während um sie herum sich begannen wie aus dem Nichts Glasscherben zu formen.  
Scharfe Glasscherben, wie Toki sehen musste, jedoch machte ihm dies keine Angst.  
„Oh ist das so Nee-san? Da muss ich dich aber enttäuschen. Ich bin nämlich schon ein großer Junge und habe eine ordentliche Erziehung hinter mir.", gab Toki leicht grinsend von sich, während er einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette nahm, als plötzlich etwas nach vorne schoss und seinen Glimmstängel um dreiviertel minimierte.  
Eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen schaute er der anderen in die Augen.  
„Das war aber nicht nett Nee-san! Oder sollte ich doch lieber Oba-san sagen?", das grinsen Tokis wurde höhnischer, während in dem Gesicht der anderen die Wut klar und deutlich zu sehen war.  
Weitere durchsichtige Scherben begannen sich in der Luft um sie herum zu materialisieren.  
„Wage es nicht mich so zu nennen!", schrie die Frau auf und ließ ihre Waffen mit einem Mal auf den blonden zu rasen, welcher die Angriffe mit einfachen Wällen Metall abwehrte, welche er vor sich beförderte.  
Diese Möglichkeit, in der Toki sie nicht ihm blick hatte, nutzte Ayumi aus um nach vorne zu sprinten und um ihn schnell zu erledigen, um ihrer Aufgabe weiter nachzugehen.  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es nicht so verlaufen würde wie sie es wollte und vor allem hätte sie nicht gedacht sich plötzlich selber in der Luft zu befinden.  
„Wa-?!", kam es erstickt von ihr, als sie Toki von hinter seinem Schutzwall den er wieder verringert hatte zu ihr hoch sah, ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel hängend.  
„Also wirklich Oba-san! Du solltest nicht zu viel Metall tragen, das tut jemanden wie dir gar nicht gut.", kommentierte er und bewegte tadelnd seinen Zeigefinger von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Die Augen der blonden Frau verengten sich gefährlich bei diesem Statement und wieder begannen sich Glasscherben rund um den anderen zu bilden und auf ihn zuzufliegen, doch auch diese wurden binnen Sekunden von fliegenden Metallstücken seitens Tokis zerschmettert, auch wenn eine Scherbe es geschafft hatte ihm einen tiefen Kratzer an der Wange zuzufügen.  
„Da kann man einen Job noch nicht einmal ohne Kratzer überstehen… und dann auch noch das Gesicht.", murmelte der Teenager weniger glücklich und sah dann auch noch zu, wie Ayumi wieder auf dem Boden landete.  
Eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe und ein wenig belustigt sah er nun zu ihr.  
„Oh? So schnell etwa von deinem Metall gelöst? Ich kann's ja nicht fassen… Na ja, nicht mein Problem wenn deine Brüste hängen und sich deine Hose dann verabschiedet Oba-san.", meinte Toki leicht lächelnd, versucht die andere ein wenig weiter zu provozieren.  
„Du mieser Bengel! Das wirst du mir noch büßen!", dies gesagt und einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, wanderte ihre Hand in eine ihrer Jackentaschen und holte schnell einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus, welchen sie sogleich in die Luft warf.  
Das nächste was passierte war eine Ohrenbetäubende Explosion.

Matsuri bog gerade um die Ecke, sie hatte mittlerweile zusammen mit der Ministerin das Nebengebäude, genau auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der ersten Explosion erreicht, ihr Atem ging schwer und sie stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab.  
Sonoko war neben ihr zum stehen gekommen und schien ebenfalls nach Luft zu schnappen, als eine zweite Explosion die Umgebung erschütterte, das Gewächshaus in welchem sie zuvor waren fiel nun in sich zusammen.  
Sofort flog der Kopf der braunhaarigen in die Richtung der Explosion, Sorge war in ihrem Blick zu lesen, aber auch vertrauen, schließlich war Toki Code:04 und somit weitaus höher und stärker als sie.  
Trotzdessen konnte sie sich ihre Sorge nicht verkneifen, ihr Herz zog sich bei diesem Geräusch zusammen.  
„Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen Freund?", erkundigte sich die Ministerin plötzlich bei ihr und plötzlich ein klein wenig rot drehte Matsuri sich zu ihr, auch wenn die Stimme der Frau nun einen etwas anderen Ton angenommen hatte als zuvor, dunkler, bedrohlicher, aber sie bemerkte es nicht gleich.  
Als sie sich zu der Frau umgedreht hatte jedoch, schoss eine Hand plötzlich nach vorne und legte sich um ihren Hals, erschrocken wollte die braunhaarige die Luft einziehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht da ihre Luftröhre zugedrückt wurde.  
Ein stummer Schrei entkam ihr.  
Die schwarzhaarige Sonoko grinste sie an, während sie ihr die Hand weiter an die Kehle drückte.  
„Na na na, aber bitte doch! Wir wollen doch keine Unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken oder meine kleine? Schließlich dürften die anderen nun alle mit dem kleinen Unfall im Gewächshaus zu tun haben. Wer weiß? Vielleicht finden sie dort ja auch einen gewissen blonden Jungen, wenn meine Schwester ihre Arbeit gut gemacht hat.", höhnte sie und lachte kurz auf.  
Matsuri wurde langsam schwindelig, aber sie erkannte, dass sie anscheinend von dieser eigentlich so nett aussehenden Frau total hinters Licht geführt wurde und dass sie eine der Zielpersonen ihres Auftrages war.  
Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich ein wenig zu konzentrieren, sie brauchte nicht viel Zeit dafür und diese hätte sie eh nicht gehabt und schon spürte sie wie der Griff sich um sie lockerte und sie sich befreien konnte.  
Nach Luft schnappend wich sie zurück und sah nun auf die Umweltministerin vor sich, eine lange Schnittwunde begann sich auf ihrem gerade noch ausgestreckten Arm zu zeigen und Blut tropfte langsam zu Boden.  
Die Augen der Frau schienen vor Hass Funken zu sprühen, als sie zuerst auf ihre Wunde und dann zu Matsuri sah.  
Diese hatte nun ihre Hände von Wasser umwirbeln lassen, jederzeit bereit es einzusetzen, ihr Blick war entschlossen auch wenn sie noch ein klein wenig außer Atem war, ihre Persönlichkeit schien sich einmal um hundertachtziggrad gedreht zu haben.  
Die Augen Sonokos verengten sich bei diesem Anblick, doch ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen trotzdessen.  
„Ach, glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, dass du mich damit besiegen kannst Kleine? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich den Rückzug antreten, denn gegen mich hast du keine Chance, vor allem nicht mit Wasser.", kicherte sie höhnisch und bevor Matsuri auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, durchfuhr sie heftiger Schmerz der sie fast in die Knie sinken ließ, dieses Mal entwich ihrer Kehle ein lauter, spitzer Schrei.  
Ihr Atem ging wieder schwerer als der Schmerz nachzulassen schien, das Wasser das sich noch Sekunden zuvor um sie gesammelt hatte schien verdampf, ihre Haut wirkte leicht verbrannt.  
Eine Frage schoss der brünetten durch den Kopf: Was war das?  
Im nächsten Moment schien sich ihre Frage wie von selbst zu beantworten, als sie schwarze kleine Blitze um die Hände Sonokos aufblitzen sah, Matsuris Augen weiteten sich geschockt.  
Aber sie versuchte ihre Miene schnell wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und auch wenn sie wusste das ihre Chancen schlecht gegen jemanden mit Elektrofähigkeiten stand, griff sie an.  
Schnell ließ sie Kunais aus Wasser auf ihre Gegnerin sausen und bewegte sich gleichzeitig mit um sie um wenn möglich nicht ganz so verwundbar zu sein als wenn sie nur auf einer Stelle stehen würde.  
Die Ministerin jedoch konnte auf diese Aktion nur grinsen und ließ mit einer Handbewegung Blitze Wellenförmig von sich ausgehen, denen Matsuri nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.  
Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf die näherkommenden schwarzen Geschosse die möglicherweise schon bei ihrer ersten Mission ihr Ende bedeuten konnten, vor allem da gerade dies das Element war mit denen die die größten Schwierigkeiten hatte.  
Doch der Angriff erreichte sie nicht, er wurde knapp vor ihr durch eine Metallene Mauer abgebremst, welcher die Blitze ableitete, weg von ihr und dem Jungen der nun neben ihr stand.  
Mit einem Mal knickten Matsuris Beine ein und sie ging in die Knie, ehe sie jedoch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte, stützte sie ein Paar starke Arme und blonde Strähnen fielen in ihr Blickfeld.  
„Halte durch.", hörte sie eine leise Stimme neben sich sagen und sie sah hinauf in ein paar ungleicher Augen.  
Diese Situation kam ihr mit einem Mal bekannt vor, diese Stimme, diese Strähnen… Matsuris Augen weiteten sich wieder, dieses Mal vor Unglauben und Freude.  
Sie hatte ihn gefunden, die Person die sie gerettet hatte, damals als sie noch ein Versuchsobjekt dieser Verbrecherbande war und beinahe ertränkt wurde.  
Er war es gewesen der sie damals gerettet hatte, er hatte es wieder getan.  
Langsam begannen sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln zu bilden und ihre Wangen hinab zu laufen, gleichzeitig schoss ein Impuls durch ihren Körper und sie musste ein Zischen unterdrücken als sie spürte wie sie schwächer wurde, sie kannte dieses Gefühl: Lost.  
Toki, welcher sie zuvor aufgefangen hatte, sah Matsuri nun an, bemerkte wie sie sich versteifte und ihr Körper einen leichten bläulichen Schimmer annahm, wie Wasser erschien.  
„Lost? Hm, dann wird mir wohl keine Wahl bleiben Matsuri-chan. Ich werde das ganze hier schnell erledigen und dich zurück bringen. Nicht das Rin-chan mir wieder böse wird… und wirklich, deine Freundin ist gruselig!", meinte der blonde lächelnd und lehnte sie gegen die nächste beste Wand, die Verteidigung die ganze Zeit aufrecht erhaltend.  
Matsuri musste ein wenig kichern, trotz der Situation, denn mit Rin hatte Toki Recht, mit ihr sollte man sich nie anlegen wenn man keinen Todeswunsch verspürte.  
Kurzerhand ließ Toki nun einen kleinen Schutzwall in Form eines Zeltes um Matsuri entstehen um sie vor mögliche Angriffe zu schützen und wandte sich der enttarnten Ministerin zu, welche ihn missbilligend ansah.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht!? Ich dachte sie hat dich in die Luft gejagt!", keifte Sonoko ihn an, erntete jedoch nur ein grinsen und ein einfaches Schulterzucken.  
„Ach die, also die hatte plötzlich ganz arge Hautprobleme und ist aufgrund des Schocks zusammengebrochen nachdem sie ihre Granate geworfen hat. Ich konnte von Glück reden das ihr da genügend Metall vorhanden hattet das ich mich verteidigen konnte. Leider ist es um meine Kleidung nicht so gut bestellt wie meiner Gesundheit, aber das lässt sich auch noch ändern.", erklärte der blonde und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, sah wie sein Gegenüber wortwörtlich zu kochen begann und schwarze Blitze um sie herum tanzten.  
„Nun Oba-san Nummer 2, dann würde ich mal sagen das war es dann.", mit diesen Worten schnipste Toki mit den Fingern und eine silberne Flüssigkeit begann auf die Frau vor ihm zuzurasen.


	5. ein Requiem der Wut für Böses

_...und ein Requiem der Wut für Böses_

Das Gebäude was sie betraten war gigantisch, es war eines der größten Gebäude der Stadt und eines der wichtigsten.  
Und nicht zu vergessen: Ein gefährlicher Ort.  
Yuuki und Rin schien es als würden sie, schon bevor sie das Gebäude überhaupt betreten hatten, von dutzenden Augenpaaren verfolgt und die Möglichkeit dafür war gar nicht mal so niedrig.  
Sie wussten irgendetwas war falsch, irgendetwas stimmte nicht und sie waren auf der Hut.  
Minister Yoshi ging die ganze Zeit vor ihnen her, als er sich seinen Weg durch das Gebäude bahnte in welchem ein wichtiges Treffen stattfinden sollte, welches über weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Japans entscheiden würde.  
Sie kamen an vielen Security Leuten vorbei, trotzdessen kamen die beiden rothaarigen nicht zum entspannen, höchstens zum Gegenteil und Rin überraschte es schon ein klein wenig wie ernst auch Yuuki sein konnte wenn er denn wollte.  
„Hast du schon irgendetwas verdächtiges mitbekommen?", erkundigte Rin sich leise, kaum ein Ton verließ ihre Lippen, noch bewegten sie sich großartig, wusste sie um die Fähigkeiten ihres Partners.  
Ein kleiner Blick in ihre Richtung und ein leises schütteln seines Kopfes signalisierte nein.  
Sie seufzte leise auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, welche an den Enden heute ein wenig Stachelig abstanden.  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter, passierten weitere Türen und kamen schließlich an einem Lift an, Yoshi hatte schon eine Weile nicht mehr geredet, eine Tatsache die Rin ein wenig erfreute da er ihr somit keinen aktuellen Anlass gab ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen oder aber für Kopfschmerzen.  
„Wir werden nun ins oberste Geschoss fahren wo die Konferenz stattfinden wird. Da ich euch ja an meiner Seite behalten muss, werdet ihr an dem Meeting teilnehmen, jedoch nicht aktiv. Also seid ruhig und stellt euch nicht wie kleine Kinder an. Verstanden?", höhnte der Minister und warf seinen beiden Begleitern einen kühlen und abwertenden Blick zu.  
Augenblicklich verkrampfte Rin sich, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss ihre Zähne aufeinander, würde Yuuki nicht neben ihr stehen und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, würde sie auf den Mann vor sich losgehen.  
Sie mochte es nicht so behandelt zu werden, das man auf sie herab sah, es erinnerte sie an damals… und das wollte sie nicht.  
Es war zu schmerzhaft, zu aufreibend und könnte möglicherweise die Umgebung in Mittleidenschaft ziehen.  
Nun jedoch nickend begaben sich die beiden Code:Breaker zusammen mit dem Minister in den Aufzug, welcher sich auch nur Momente später in Bewegung setzte.  
Wieder schweigen, nur das surren des Fahrstuhles und das summen Yuukis hallten in dem kleinen Raum wieder, Rin erkannte das Nyanmaru Lied und hätte beinahe mit eingestimmt, ehe sie den Blick des älteren vor sich sah.  
Waldgrüne Augen verengten sich gefährlich hinter einem Vorhang aus roten Strähnen, in diesem Raum kam der andere ihr nicht ganz suspekt vor und langsam begann es in dem kleinen Raum warm zu werden.  
Yuuki schien etwas an der Körperhaltung seiner Partnerin aufgefallen zu sein, als er sich zu ihr lehnte und sie musterte, ihr ein klein wenig zu nah kam.  
Leicht überrascht und auch rot wich sie an die Wand zurück, nur um sich eben von dieser mit einem kleinen schrei wieder zu lösen.  
„Scheiße ist das heiß! Was soll das denn?!", kam es etwas lauter von ihr, starrte die metallenen Wände an und bemerkte die Hitze die sie nun begannen auszustrahlen, Schweiß begann sich auf ihrer Stirn zu bilden.  
Yuuki begann auch langsam zu schwitzen.  
„Honômaru, ich glaube ihm geht's nicht so gut…", meinte Yuuki und zeigte einmal auf den Minister, welcher versuchte seinen Kragen zu weiten, er atmete schon schwerer als die beiden anderen.  
„Ich glaube der bricht zusammen…", stellte das Mädchen fest, ehe sie sich in der Kabine umsah, erst jetzt bemerkte sie das sie stehen geblieben waren, der eher gesagt schon ein wenig länger standen.  
„Hm, ich glaube wir werden angegriffen…", murmelte Rin und fuhr sich mit einem Ärmel über die Stirn ehe sie zu Yuuki sah.  
„Soll ich uns hier rausholen? Ich glaube da schadet bei mir gerade weniger als wenn du deine Fähigkeit einsetzt."  
Rote Augen schauten sie an, musterten sie, er nickte.  
Er hatte sich schon neben dem Minister am Boden gekniet und hatte ihm nebenbei ein wenig in die Seite gepiekt, Rin vermutete das war eine kleine simple Angewohnheit bei ihm und oder ist auf sein ein klein wenig kindisches Verhalten zurück zu führen.  
Rin holte einmal kurz Luft und positionierte sich ein wenig mittig im kleinen Raum, ging ein kleines bisschen in die Hocke, ihr rechter Arm war steif nach unten gerichtet und schoss im nächsten Moment einmal nach oben.  
Bei dieser Bewegung schien sich eine Klinge aus Wind zu manifestieren und schlitzte so einmal die Decke auf, beziehungsweise sprengte sie somit auf, denn durch die Wucht des Windes der entstand, war auch ein wenig des Fahrstuhldaches nach oben katapultiert worden, hinterließ einen Ausgang groß genug für eine Person.  
„Okay, lass uns den Minister hier raus befördern und uns dann auf die Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen, dieses ach so offensichtlichen Anschlages machen.", kommentierte Rin und schaute zu ihrem Partner.  
Yuuki musterte sie noch einmal ehe er mit ruhiger Stimme etwas feststellte.  
„Du bist cool Honômaru.", damit schnappte er sich den Minister und war mit einem Mal aus dem Fahrstuhl verschwunden.  
Kaum hatten diese Worte Yuukis Mund verlassen, begann Rin komplett rot anzulaufen und beinahe ihrer Haarfarbe Konkurrenz zu machen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht.  
„W-wi-was!? D-da-das…", verschiedene Gefühlsregungen waren in ihren Augen zu lesen, Freude, Ärger, Überraschung, Verlegenheit.  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den ganzen Fahrstuhl und die rothaarige begann böses zu ahnen.  
In nächsten Moment begann der Fahrstuhl auch schon abzusacken, doch Rin sprang schon in die Luft so hoch sie kam und versuchte mithilfe ihres Windes einigermaßen in der Luft zu bleiben, was mehr oder minder klappte aufgrund der Umgebung und der Umstände.  
Dann ehe sie auch nur etwas machen konnte, tauchte neben ihr jemand auf, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und im nächsten Moment war alles nur ein wirrer grauer Schemen.

Als Rin ihre zuvor noch schnell geschlossenen Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich auf einem etwas steril aussehenden Flur in den Armen Yuukis, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt saß der Verteidigungsminister.  
Nur schleppend schien Rin sich ihrer Lage bewusst zu werden, während der andere rothaarige sie beobachtete, musterte.  
Die röte kehrte in ihre Wangen zurück stärker denn je.  
„L-l-lass mich runter verdammt noch einmal!", kreischte sie plötzlich los, während sie sich versuchte von ihm zu lösen, Yuuki aber sah keine Eile und ließ sie nur langsam runter, hielt sie jedoch noch am Arm fest ehe sie von ihm zurückweichen konnte.  
„Ist etwas?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig und sah sie mit schräggelegten Kopf an, Rin wollte gerade etwas antworten, da weiteten sich auch schon ihre Augen und etwas begann zu Boden zu tropfen.  
Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihr und auch Yuuki, wie sich der schwarze Stoff ihres Oberteiles weiter verdunkelte und eine rote Flüssigkeit zu Boden fiel.  
Rin verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz und schaute nach hinten, dort stand ein Mann Mitte dreißig in den Klamotten des Verteidigungsministers, in einer Hand die Reste einer Maske und in der anderen ein blutiges Messer.  
„Mistkerl!", zischte Rin, ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und eine Hand presste sich auf die Wunde an ihrer Seite um das Blut zu stoppen.  
Ein grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihnen.  
„Wer sind sie?", kam nun die kalte Frage von dem rothaarigen Code:03, seine Miene ebenso kalt wie seine Stimme.  
Der andere Mann welcher sich anscheinend als Yoshi Marugama ausgegeben hatte, grinste breiter.  
„Ach niemand besonderes, nur die Person die hier gleich ein Massaker veranstalten wird, nachdem ich euch Hindernisse beseitigt habe. War schon ein kleiner Schock zu erfahren das hier welche von den Code:Breakern sein sollten, dann sind das aber nur Kinder!", spottete der Mann, jedoch bevor er auch nur im Ansatz weiter reden konnte, flog er durch einen Tritt Yuukis nach hinten gegen eine Wand, noch immer grinste er übers ganze Gesicht auch wenn es sich für einen Moment schmerzvoll verzog.  
Dann begannen plötzlich Sirenen zu starten und Männer in schwarzen Uniformen kamen aus einzelnen Räumen geeilt.  
Rin und Yuuki standen Rücken an Rücken als sie umstellt wurden, während der Schwindler auf sie zu trat.  
„Nur zu gut, dass ich meine eigenen Leute in das Sicherheitspersonal eingeschleust habe. Wie leicht das doch war nachdem der eigentliche Verteidigungsminister aus dem Weg geschafft war.", lachte der andere wieder und bedeutete seinen Männern den Angriff.  
Die beiden rothaarigen sahen sich währenddessen einmal kurz an und nickten.  
Im nächsten Moment ging ein einheitlicher schrei von den Männern, als eine Windklinge einmal durch ihre Reihen fegte und den zuvor noch so steril aussehenden Flur rot färbte.  
Der Wind hatte sich einmal durch die Körpermitte der Männer der ersten Reihe ihren Weg gebahnt und ließ diese nun zusammen brechen, während deren Partner weiter vorrückten.  
Einige hatten Schockpistolen in den Händen, andere normale und wieder andere Schlagstöcke.  
Rin, noch immer eine Hand auf ihre Verletzung pressend sprintete in die Menge an Leuten und begann während sie den einzelnen Angriffen auswich, gezielte Schläge und Tritte zu verteilen, die wenn sie ihr Ziel trafen eine enorme Wirkung erzielten, nicht zuletzt durch das mitwirken ihrer Fähigkeit.  
Yuuki währenddessen stand einfach einer Gruppe von Männern in der entgegengesetzten Richtung Rins gegenüber.  
Diese gerade mit ihren Pistolen auf ihn zielen wollten, als er einmal tief Luft holte und im nächsten Moment auch schon Schallwellen in ihre Richtung schickte, welche sie nach hinten katapultierte.  
Die ganze Zeit während beide rothaarige sich durchkämpften, stand der falsche Minister an der Seite und schaute zu, war sich ein Sieg seinerseits aufgrund der Anzahl seiner Männer sicher, musste jedoch nach wenigen Minuten eingestehen das er die beiden Jugendlichen unterschätzt hatte.  
Der Flur war zu großen Teilen mit Blut besudelt und überall waren die Körper der Männer in schwarz zu sehen, einige nicht mehr ganz in einem Stück, und mittendrin standen die beiden Code:Breaker.  
Rote Haare in welchen sich Flecken noch dunkleren rotes durch das Blut zeigten und auch ihre Kleidung zeugte von ihrem Kampf, einige Stellen waren leicht zerrissen wo andere es geschafft hatten ihren Halt zu finden und auch Verletzungen ihrerseits war zu erkennen.  
Rin hatte es am schwersten erwischt, nicht zuletzt wegen der Verletzung gleich zu Anfang.  
Der Rest bestand aus Streifschüssen, leichten Prellungen wo jemanden ein Schlag gelungen war und Kratzer.  
Yuuki hingegen war besser davon gekommen, auch dadurch das er sich wesentlich schneller bewegen konnte durch seinen Schall als die anderen, das einzige was er wirklich präsentieren konnte, waren blutige Fäuste und eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf, als er einmal gegen eine Wand geknallt ist als er nicht aufgepasst hat.  
Das grünäugige Mädchen spuckte kurz Blut zur Seite und sah nun mit kaltem Blick zu dem Hochstapler, welcher nun einmal theatralisch Seufzte.  
„Hach, da wird mir ja wohl nichts anderen übrig bleiben als euch selber zu bekämpfen. Und dabei wollte ich doch nur zusehen… Naja, mit zwei Kindern komme ich ja wohl noch zurecht. Vor allem wenn die eine ein kleines Mädchen ist.", lachte er nun und erntete dadurch einen mehr als bösen Blick von Rin und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er schon dutzende Male erledigt gewesen.  
Die Luft um den falschen Minister begann nun zu wabern, als würde eine große Hitze von ihm ausgehen und in seinen Händen begannen sich Flammen zu zeigen.  
Yuuki verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das ist ja ähnlich wie bei Sixth. Aber ihn hier mag ich nicht…", meinte er und sprang in einem Satz mithilfe seiner Fähigkeit nach vorne um anzugreifen, einen Tritt von der Seite zu landen, wurde jedoch durch hochlodernde Flammen zurückgehalten, ein leiser Schrei entring ihn.  
„Yuuki!", schrie Rin und sprintete nun ebenfalls los, dabei den auf sie zukommenden Flammengeschossen ausweichend die auf sie abgeschossen wurden, in ihrer Hand eine Windklinge manifestierend, während sie eine andere schon in Richtung ihrer Zielperson warf.  
Das grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes wurde breiter, als der Wind gegen seine Flammen schlug und diese sich mit einem Mal zu vergrößern schienen, Rin verengte ihre Augen wieder, während sie nun an der Seite Yuukis angekommen war und ihn stützte.  
„Mistkerl.", knurrte sie nur, dann ging die Welt in Flammen auf.


	6. Böses für Böses

_...und Böses für Böses  
_

Yuuki hatte sich durch den Angriff des anderen Verbrennungen an seinem linken Bein zugezogen, aber auch an anderen Stellen zeigte sich leicht verkohlter Stoff und rote Stellen an der Haut.  
Nachdem Rin es geschafft hatte sich mit Yuuki schnell um die nächste Ecke zu flüchten, sah sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nun auf eben diese Verletzungen.  
Sie war Wütend.  
Nicht nur weil er sie zuvor so niedergemacht hatte, sie als Schwach, als unwürdig fast schon bezeichnete, sondern nun auch wegen der Tatsache das dieser Typ ihren Partner verletzt hatte.  
Es tat ihr im Herzen weh.  
Es verwirrte die rothaarige zwar das sie so dachte, aber sie machte sich nicht viel draus, sie war in solchen Dingen noch nie besonders gut gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung was das nun zu bedeuten hatte, wahrscheinlich würde sie mit Matsuri noch einmal darüber reden müssen, das hieß wenn sie hier wieder weg kämen.  
„Mir geht es gut Honômaru. Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern.", meinte Yuuki, als er sah und spürte wie Rin schon einmal versuchte mit ihrer Fähigkeit die Verbrennungen zu kühlen um wenigstens etwas von dem Schmerzen des anderen zu lindern.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, besser wenn das sofort im Angriff genommen wird. Vor allem da wir uns nun darauf konzentrieren müssen diesen Idioten da zu erledigen.", meinte sie ernst und sah den Code:03 in die Augen, welcher bei ihrem entschlossenen Blick ein wenig verwundert war, dann jedoch lächelte.  
„Ich sag das nicht oft, aber ich mag dich wirklich. Du hast Recht. Lass uns das schnell zu Ende bringen.", kam es nun von Yuuki und nun war es an Rin überrascht zu gucken, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und nickte.  
„Gut. Ich habe auch schon einen Plan."

„Kommt raus, kommt raus ihr kleinen Fliegen. Versteckt euch doch nicht, sonst werde ich noch viel mehr hier niederbrennen müssen.", klang die Stimme des falschen Ministers durch den Gang, während er langsamen Schrittes nun durch die Überreste verkohlter Leichen schritt.  
Gerade als er erneut eine Flamme in seiner Handfläche zum aufleben brachte, trat Rin hinter einer Ecke hervor und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen, ihr Blick war kalt, ebenso ihre Miene.  
„Aber nicht doch sie Mistkerl. Sie werden jetzt erst einmal büßen wie es sich gehört, ehe wir sie dann halbtot, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, zum Verhör verschleppen.", trällerte sie kalt und ein klein wenig selbstgefällig klingend vor sich her, ihre Angst das ihr Plan vielleicht nicht klappen würde schob sie in die letzten Ecken ihrer Gedanken.  
„Hm? Na dann zeig mal her Göre.", kam es von ihm und er begann Flammen in ihre Richtung zu schießen.  
Darauf hatte Rin gewartet und hob eine Hand in seine Richtung, die andere richtete sie ein wenig seitwärts.  
Der Blick des Mannes war selbstgefällig bei diesem Anblick.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass mit dem bisschen Wind das du produzierst, du mich besiegen kannst! Erstrecht nicht meine Flammen."  
Rin jedoch lächelte jedoch nur daraufhin und beobachtete, wie die Flammen vor ihr immer kleiner wurden und schließlich komplett verschwanden, während neben ihr die Luft aufwallte, Wind wehte.  
Der Blick des anderen zeigte Ungläubigkeit.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht du kleine Schlampe?!", schrie er nun, nicht gerade begeistert, die rothaarige aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wer weiß? Wenn du es wissen willst, greif mich doch mit allem an was du hast.", flötete sie nun in einem süßlichen Ton und hielt den Blick des falschen Ministers mit ihrem gefangen, während der andere vor Wut fast zu bersten schien.  
Weitere Flammen kamen nun auf sie zugeschossen anstatt einer Antwort, aber dies war Rin egal, sie konnte seine Stimme eh nicht mehr ab und würde am liebsten dafür sorgen das sie diese nie wieder hören müsste.  
Nun schlich sich wieder ein grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, als sie begann den Angriff mit ihrer eigenen Fähigkeit zu neutralisieren wie schon die vorherige, indem sie den Sauerstoff vor ihr der Umgebung entnahm um somit den Wind von ihrer anderen Hand ausgehend zu erschaffen.  
Simpel aber effektiv, war kein Sauerstoff vorhanden, konnten auch keine Flammen existieren.  
Sie sah das geschockte Gesicht vor sich, Rins Lippen bewegten sich leise, nur für eine Person hörbar.  
„Jetzt."  
Kaum war dieses Wort ausgesprochen, tauchte ein Schemen aus rot und cremefarben hinter dem falschen Minister auf und beförderte diesem zuerst mit einer Schallwelle gegen die nächste Wand und dann mit einem gezielten Tritt zu Boden, ehe seine Fäuste flogen, schneller als wer gucken konnte.  
„Und wer ist jetzt ein wertloses kleines Kind? Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn… und ein Reißzahn der Vergeltung für Böses.", murmelte die rothaarige zu sich selbst als sie dem zusah.  
Rin lächelte darauf und stellte ihre Fähigkeit ein, griff sich wieder an ihre Verletzung ehe sie sich gegen die nächste Wand sinken ließ, ihr Gegner war mittlerweile vollständig Bewusstlos und von unzähligen Wunden übersät, Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.  
Yuuki hatte nun von ihm abgelassen und ging zu Rin, kniete sich neben sie, ehe er einen Arm von ihr nahm und ihn sich über die Schulter legte, ehe er sie wieder im Brautstil hochnahm, dieses Mal beschwerte sie sich nicht.  
„Die anderen müssten bald kommen und das ganze hier aufräumen. Sie werden sich dann auch um diesen Typen dann kümmern.", meinte der rothaarige und schaute auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinab.  
„Gut… und auch wenn ich das jetzt eigentlich nicht oft irgendwelchen Leuten sage, aber du… du bist auch cool.", murmelte sie und schaffte es nicht ihn in die Augen zu sehen, ihre Wangen brannten, sie hatte begonnen Respekt für den Jungen zu fühlen, wenn nicht sogar was anderes…  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über Yuukis Gesicht, als er begann den Gang zum Fenster lang zu gehen.  
„Schön zu hören Honômaru… Rin.", meinte er.  
Überrascht sah Rin nun doch auf bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens von der anderen Person, das war das erste Mal das er sie bei ihrem Namen ansprach.  
Sie kannten sich zwar noch nicht so lange, aber es freut sie, ihr Blick wurde weich.  
„Du erinnerst mich auch an Nyanmaru… und ich mag Nyanmaru.", flüsterte sie schließlich und legte ihre Lippen einmal sanft an seine Wange, ehe sie in seinen Armen das Bewusstsein verlor und Yuuki aus dem Fenster sprang, auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Fasziniert sah Matsuri dem Schauspiel vor sich zu, sie hatte einen Spalt in der von Toki errichteten Verteidigung gefunden und konnte nun alles klar und deutlich mit verfolgen.  
Der blonde schien den Angriffen Sonokos mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen zu können, während er diese silberne Flüssigkeit, welche sie als Quecksilber identifizieren konnte, auf die Frau hetzte.  
Mithilfe ihrer Blitze versuchte sie das Quecksilber auf Abstand zu halten, schaffte es jedoch nicht was sich in Form von Kratzern überall an ihrem Körper zeigte.  
„Hm, du scheinst ein klein wenig besser zu sein als Oba-san Nummer 1. Aber das wird dir auch nichts bringen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin dann… nun ja, es wäre besser wenn du dich ergeben würdest.", gab Toki bekannt und stand Sonoko nun locker gegenüber, während die andere wieder zu Atem kommen musste.  
„Als ob ich mich ergeben würde! Dafür bin ich zu weit gekommen als das ich mich nun ergeben werde!", schrie Sonoko und griff wieder an, der blonde jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und plötzlich stoppte die andere in ihrer Bewegung und auch ihre schwarzen Blitze schienen ins Leere zu gehen.  
„W-wa-?!", kam es von ihr, als sie merkte das sie keinen einzigen Millimeter ihres Körpers, abgesehen von Mund und Augen bewegen konnte.  
„Was hast du gemacht?!", keifte die andere und es schien so als würde sie Toki mit ihrem Blick erdolchen wollen, dieser jedoch schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.  
„Ach, das ist ganz leicht. Du hast doch das Quecksilber hier bemerkt oder nicht? Alles was ich zu machen brauchte war abwarten bis sich genug Quecksilber, welches sich auch in der Luft befand, in deinem Körper war. Nun kann ich dich, da das Quecksilber in deine Blutkreislaufbahn eingedrungen ist, dich kontrollieren wie ich will. Oder aber gleich töten.", sprach Toki gelassen und wedelte mit der Hand, ehe er sich eine neue Zigarette anzündete, da er die vorherige verloren hatte.  
Matsuri schaute schwach aber noch immer fasziniert zu ihm herüber, es faszinierte sie wie leicht es ihm fiel zu kämpfen.  
Eigentlich sollte sie dies ja nicht so empfinden, sie mochte es nicht unbedingt selbst zu kämpfen, aber sie tat es wenn sie musste und auch Gewalttaten der anderen waren so eine Sache.  
Zudem… freute es sie ein wenig das Toki das auch für sie tat, sie beschützte wo sie doch in einem solch geschwächten Zustand war, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte.  
Wie damals.  
Nur wusste sie dieses Mal wer ihr Retter war und dies ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.  
Sie sah wie Sonoko nun voller Angst und Aggression gleichermaßen zu dem blonden schaute, dieser sich jedoch nur umdrehte und mit den Fingern schnipste, die andere brach bewusstlos zusammen.

„So Matsuri-chan. Ich habe gerade ein paar Leute informiert das sie hier ein klein wenig für Ordnung sorgen sollen und ihnen auch gleich bekanntgegeben das sie Sonoko Takayama in Gewahrsam nehmen sollen. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt das sie ein Weilchen außer Gefecht sein wird.", erklärte Toki der braunhaarigen, als diese ihn fragend anblickte, nickte darauf hin.  
„D-danke Toki-kun… das du mich… gerettet hast.", lächelte Matsuri nun und sah mit leicht geröteten Wangen, welche sich in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu ihrer leicht bläulichen Haut zeigten.  
Der blonde lächelte sie ebenfalls an und hob sie nun hoch in seine Arme, wo Matsuri sich sofort in sein Oberteil klammerte.  
„Ach, das war doch gar nichts.", meinte er ein wenig mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, du hast mir mein Leben gerettet und das nicht nur heute. Und da ich das nun endlich weiß, wollte ich mich dafür auch bei dir bedanken. Wärst du damals nicht gewesen, dann wäre ich nicht hier. Hätte nie Rin kennengelernt, nie euch andere…", murmelte sie, Tränen liefen wieder ihre Wangen hinab und sie begann zu schniefen.  
Toki sah nun ein klein wenig überfordert mit der Situation aus, das Matsuri weinte und gleichzeitig schien ihm dann doch einzufallen, über was sie da redete und seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe er wieder grinste und ihr mit seinen Lippen einige Tränen von den Wangen nahm.  
„Wenn du dich schon bedanken willst Matsuri-chan, dann küss mich und werd meine Freundin.", flüsterte er ihr direkt ins Ohr, ehe er in ihr Gesicht sah, welches noch wesentlich dunkler war als noch einen Moment zuvor, die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen.  
Dann begann sie lächelnd zu nicken und im nächsten Moment, selbst zu der Überraschung Tokis, lagen ihre Lippen auf seine und ihre Arme befanden sich um seinen Nacken geschlungen.  
Nach diesem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, ließ der blinde sich in den Kuss fallen, ehe er ihn wieder löste.  
„Okay, aber du wirst es dann Rin-chan erklären. Wenn ich das mache killt sie mich.", grinste er nun und begann nun sich auf den Weg zu machen.  
Ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnend nickte sie freudig.  
„Klar."

„Aua…", murmelte Rin, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete und verschwommen weiß über sich sah, mühsam versuchte sie sich nun aufzusetzen, ihre Seite schmerzte.  
„Wo bin ich…?", kam es leise und verschlafen von ihr, als sie sich nun in dem Raum umsah in dem sie sich befand.  
Langsam begann sich auch ihre Sicht zu klären und sie erkannte das sie sich in einem Krankenhauszimmer befand, ehe sie neben sich noch ein Bett sah, in welchem ein gewisser rothaariger Junge saß und wie es aussah Nyanmarus malte.  
Ein leises Lächeln zog sich über Rins Gesicht bei diesem Anblick, ehe sie es richtig realisierte und rot wurde.  
„Y-yuuki! Was-wo-wie…?", kam es nun ein wenig durcheinander von dem Mädchen und der andere schaute auf, um seinen Kopf war ein weißer Verband gewickelt und auch die Stellen mit den Verbrennungen waren bandagiert.  
„Oh, hey Rin. Wir sind im Krankenhaus. Nachdem wir den Typen da erledigt hatten und du bewusstlos warst, habe ich uns her gebracht. Du hast den ganzen restlichen Tag lang geschlafen.", gab der andere ein wenig lächelnd bekannt, ehe er seinen Block zur Seite legte und sich komplett zu ihr drehte, ihr direkt in die Augen sah.  
Ein wenig rot nun schaute Rin zur Seite, als er sie so ansah.  
„Und? Weißt du wie es bei den anderen gelaufen ist?", erkundigte sie sich nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in welchen sie die ganze Zeit den Blick Yuukis auf sich spürte.  
„Ja, sie werden wahrscheinlich nachher noch einmal kommen um uns zu besuchen. Wir werden dann wahrscheinlich auch wieder gehen dürfen. Aber ich hab da eine Frage an dich.", meinte der rothaarige und nun hob auch die andere ihren Blick wieder, sah ihn fragend an.  
Die Mundwinkel Yuukis zuckten ein wenig nach oben.  
„Du magst Nyanmaru?", erkundigte er sich, Rin nickte verwirrt, wusste sie nicht was er davon nun hatte.  
„Meintest du wirklich ich erinnere dich an Nyanmaru?", noch eine Frage, nun aber schien es Rin klarer zu werden was der andere vor hatte, ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte aber leicht.  
Yuuki grinste sie nun an, ehe er sich ein wenig nach vorne lehnte und ihr Handgelenk umfasste, sie ein wenig in seine Richtung zog.  
Durch die plötzliche Handlung überrascht und überfordert, ließ sie es geschehen und befand sich plötzlich in den Armen des anderen, seine Lippen lagen an ihrem Ohr.  
„Ich glaube da haben wir etwas gemeinsam.", damit legte er ihr dann seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen.


	7. das Leben beginnt

So, dann haben wir hier auch schon wieder das letzte Kapitel. :D  
Ging ja auch ganz schnell, ne? :3  
Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat.~

_...und das Leben beginnt  
_

Rins Gesicht war mit einem Mal von einem ganz dunkeln rot gezeichnet, doch nach einem Moment des Schockes, schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ sich fallen.  
Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie genoss es, es gab ihr ein schönes Gefühl.  
Sie fühlte sich zu dem anderen hingezogen.  
Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange und da löste sich Yuuki auch schon wieder von ihr, hielt sie jedoch noch immer bei sich, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, ihre Hände waren währenddessen an seiner Brust und klammerten sich dort ins Hemd.  
„Wa-?", kam es leise Rin über die Lippen und sie sah ihr Gegenüber in die Augen, die Augen die etwas leicht Katzenhaftes und Faszinierendes hatten.  
Yuuki grinste sie an.  
„Was? Etwas dagegen?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen, als würde er ihr direkt in die Seele sehen wollen, sie aber schüttelte ihren Kopf, mit einem Mal mit klaren Blick und grinste nun ebenfalls.  
„Nein. Ich habe zwar keinen Plan was das jetzt soll oder wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber ich glaube wir werden uns super ergänzen, nicht wahr?", meinte sie nur und lehnte mich an den anderen an, auch wenn sie gerade erst aufgewacht war, müde war sie noch immer.  
„Hm… da kannst du Recht haben."  
Mit diesem Worten noch nachklingend, ließ Rin sich wieder dem Schlaf hingeben, wieder einmal in den Armen Yuukis wie sie nebenbei noch feststellte.

„Morgen!", begrüßte Matsuri die anderen fröhlich, als sie die Küche in der Villa Shibuya betrat.  
Mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr Lost und trug nur leichte Verbände an den Armen, welche wegen ihrem Tops gut zu erkennen waren.  
Nach einer kleinen Begrüßung der anderen, setzte sie sich an ihrem Platz am Tisch, Rui stellte ihr gerade ihr Essen hin.  
„Danke. Und ist Rin auch schon wieder wach? Seit wir sie gestern abgeholt haben ist sie ja nur am Schlafen gewesen…", kam es von der braunhaarigen, als sie einen Bissen ihres Frühstücks nahm.  
„Nein. Takeda-san ist bisher noch nicht hier aufgetaucht, also würde ich mal meinen das sie noch schläft.", gab Ogami zur Antwort und blätterte in einer Zeitung vor sich, bis jemand plötzlich seine Arme von hinten um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihn presste: Sakura.  
„Wa-?! Sakurakoji-san! Was soll denn das?", kam es fast schon augenblicklich von dem Jungen und er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Mädchens zu befreien, leider ohne Erfolg, da Sakura einen sehr sehr festen Griff hatte und nicht loslassen wollte.  
„Huh? Aber Ogami, das hat dich doch gestern und so auch nicht gestört.", murmelte das Mädchen verschlafen und ließ noch immer nicht los, legte ihren Kopf nun auf seine Schulter ab, während sich ihr Oberkörper noch weiter gegen seinen Rücken presste.  
Das Gesicht des Code:06 wurde rot bei diesem Kommentar, Matsuri, Rui und auch Heike sahen ihn nun belustigt an, wobei Rui auch ein wenig warnend guckte im Sinne von: „Wehe du tust ihr weh, dann tue ich dir weh!".  
„S-sakurakoji-san! Sag doch nicht sowas!", versuchte er es erneut, Sakura aber ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.  
„Warum denn nicht? Du sollst mal lockerer werden… Und ich dachte du wärst ein wenig aufgetaut nach dem Kuss…", murmelte sie wieder, jedoch noch so laut das die anderen es klar und deutlich verstehen konnten.  
Heike grinste bei diesem Statement und widmete sich wieder seinem „Buch", Matsuri kicherte hinter vorgehaltenem Mund und auch Rui lächelte nun, als plötzlich alle eine mehr als unangenehme Präsenz wahrnahmen, welche enorme Mordlust versprühte.  
Mit geweiteten Augen sah Ogami Shibuya im Türrahmen stehen, welcher trotz seines Nyanmarus Kostüms bedrohlich wirkte.  
„Ogami-kun, wie war das? Was hast du meiner kleinen Sakur- ich meine was hast du mit Sakurakoji-san gemacht?", fragte er gepresst und kam nun immer näher.  
Sakura, welche immer noch um Ogamis Hals hing war noch ein wenig verschlafen und bekam nicht wirklich mit was Shibuja da wollte, lies nun jedoch zu Ogamis Glück oder auch Unglück endlich von ihm ab.  
Kaum das sie den Jungen losgelassen hatte, wurde dieser auch schon unter Protestrufen seinerseits von dem Mann im Nyanmaru Kostüm aus dem Raum geschliffen, nach wenigen Momenten verstummten die Schreie.  
„Ähm… muss ich das jetzt verstehen?", erkundigte Matsuri sich, als sie in die Richtung sah, in welcher Shibuya zuvor mit Ogami verschwunden war, Rui schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich glaube wir lassen die beiden einfach einmal alleine miteinander reden, die werden das schon klären können.", erklärte sie und drehte sich wieder zum Herd, murmelte nur noch ein „Hoffe ich mal.", ehe sie das nächste Essen zubereitete.  
„Okay. Uh… und Sakura-san… läuft da nun etwas zwischen dir und Ogami-san? Also… so hat sich das schon ein wenig angehört…", erkundigte Matsuri sich nun leise und beobachtete das Verhalten der anderen vor sich.  
Sakura, nun wieder etwas wacher als zuvor, schaute sie nun mit schräggelegten Kopf an, ehe ihre Wangen sich in ein leises rosa färbten.  
„A-also… ich weiß nicht… ich hätte nichts dagegen.", kam die Antwort von ihr, ehe sie sich ihrem Essen zuwandte.  
Wieder musste Matsuri ein wenig kichern, für sie war es eigentlich schon offensichtlich, dass da etwas lief, vor allem wenn sie an die Nacht letztens dachte.  
Ihre Gedankengänge wurden jedoch je unterbrochen, als sich ein Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sich warme Lippen auf ihre Wange drückten, ehe ein Stuhl neben ihr zurück gezogen wurde und Toki sich auf diesem fallen ließ.  
„Morgen Matsuri-chan.", flötete der blonde und ließ seinen Arm um ihre Schultern liegen.  
Kurz überrascht, dann jedoch mit einem warmen lächeln nickte die brünette.  
„Morgen Toki-kun!", damit gab sie ihm ebenfalls einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich mit roten Wangen wieder von ihm wegdrehte.  
Nun war Sakura es die die überrascht und auch interessiert guckte.  
„Matsuri-san, du und Toki-kun…?", erkundigte sie sich nun und lächelte leicht, verlegen nickte Matsuri.  
„Während dem Auftrag vorgestern, scheint ja ziemlich viel geschehen zu sein. Also außer diesen ganzen Angriffen so wie ich es mittbekommen habe.", kam es nun von Rui als sie über ihre Schulter in die Runde blickte, das ließ Matsuri aufhorchen.  
„Ach ja. Wie ist es denn eigentlich bei euch gelaufen? Wir haben uns irgendwie noch nicht wirklich darüber unterhalten. Also ich war die meiste Zeit ja eher auch nur in meinem Zimmer und habe mich ausgeruht.", fragte sie nun ein wenig verlegen, das sie sich bei den anderen nicht über ihren Ausgang des Auftrages erkundigt hatte.  
Sakura schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Viel ist bei uns nicht passiert. Da war nur dieser eine Assassine und ein Hinterhalt… Ogami konnte das alles ganz gut erledigen.", lächelte sie nur und sah wieder zur Tür, Ogami war noch immer nicht zurück.  
„Bei mir ist gar nichts passiert. Der Premierminister hat keinen einzigen Attentäter oder dergleichen zu Gesicht bekommen.", lächelte der weißhaarige vor sich hin, sein Blick nicht von seinem Buch wendend.  
„Bei Rin war glaube ich dann nach uns das meiste los, glaube ich… so wie sie verletzt waren, sie und Yuuki-kun. Wobei… danke noch einmal Toki-kun das du mir… geholfen hast…", murmelte Matsuri vor sich hin, der andere grinste nur und lehnte sich etwas weiter in ihre Richtung.  
„Ach, das ist doch kein Problem Matsuri-cha-", weiter kam Toki auch nicht, denn plötzlich sauste ein Fuß heran und katapultierte den blonden Jungen einmal quer durchs Zimmer, es wurde still und alle sahen zu dem Neuankömmling.  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Finger weg von Matsu?!", kam die bedrohlich ruhige Frage, von einer mit Verbänden und Pflastern übersäte Rin, die mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust nun neben ihrer Freundin stand.  
Fast augenblicklich sprang Matsuri auf und warf sich Rin an den Hals.  
„Ah, dir geht es wieder gut! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht als du so lange weg warst!", freute sie sich, wich jedoch ein klein wenig von ihrer Freundin zurück, als sie einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von ihr hörte.  
„Ja mir geht es gut, keine Sorge Matsu.", lächelte sie freundlich ihre Freundin an, während sie ihre Seite nun hielt, kein Vergleich zu der Person noch Sekunden zuvor die Toki das fliegen gelehrt hat, mal wieder.  
„Aber sag mal: Was wollte dieser Schleimer denn wieder von dir?!", kam es nun von Rin, während ihr Blick zwischen Toki und Matsuri hin und her flog.  
Die braunhaarige sah leicht zur Seite und malte verlegen Kreise mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
„Nun… weißt du…", begann sie, als ihre Wangen rot wurden und sie sich zu Rin vorlehnte, ein leicht flehender Ausdruck in ihren Augen.  
„Also… Toki-kun ist m-mein Freund… also so richtig jetzt. Also bitte tu ihn nicht so weh… er meint es doch nicht böse.", sprach sie leise auf ihre Freundin ein, welche sie nun mit großen Augen ansah.  
„D-du und er!?", ungläubig sah sie Matsuri an, ihre grünen Augen groß und rund.  
Nervös nickte die andere, war sie sich über die nächste Reaktion Rins nicht ganz im Klaren, sie konnte ja sehr impulsiv sein wenn sie wollte unberechenbar, daher überraschte sie es schon ein wenig, als die rothaarige sie plötzlich von selbst ganz dolle umarmte.  
„Huh?", ging es einmal durch die restlichen Anwesenden, Toki hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und schaute dem zu und selbst Heike wirkte ein wenig überrascht.  
„Ah, also hast du endlich einen Freund! Und ich hab schon gedacht das wird nie was! Ich freue mich ja so für dich!", gab Rin überschwänglich bekannt und erntete damit verblüffte Mienen der anderen.  
Toki begann schon innerlich zu jubeln als er das hörte, weil er nun dachte das er somit vor weiteren Anschlägen Rins sicher war, da löste sie sich wieder von Matsuri und sah halb zu dem blonden hinüber.  
„Aber wenn er je etwas anstellt das er nicht machen sollte, ob Freund oder nicht aber du das nicht willst oder das einfach nur falsch ist, dann Gnade ihm Gott.", klang ihre mit einem Mal kalte Stimme zu ihm, wie auch wieder das Geräusch knackender Fingerknochen.  
„Gott, die hat ja genau so eine gestörte und gefährliche Persönlichkeit wie Yuuki!", murmelte Toki zu sich selbst bei diesem Worten, nur um im nächsten Moment aufzuschreien, als er jemanden hinter sich spürte und er Yuuki dort stehen sah.  
„Ach wirklich?", kam nur die Frage von ihm, auch sein Gesicht war nun etwas ernster als sonst und seine Faust war bereit ihren Weg zu finden.  
„Wa-?! Yuuki, wo kommst du denn zur Hölle noch mal her jetzt?!", schrie er fast schon, da kollidierte die Faust des rothaarigen auch schon mit dem Gesicht des anderen und verpasste ihm somit noch einen kleinen Freiflug.  
Rin grinste bei dem geschehenen, die anderen sahen interessiert zu.  
„Gute Arbeit Yuuki.", meinte sie und lachte dann leise auf, dann war Yuuki auch schon an ihrer Seite und hatte seine Arme wie zuvor Sakura bei Ogami, von hinten um Rins Nacken geschlungen, sein Kopf auf ihren Schultern.  
„Er hat dich beleidigt Rin.", meinte er locker und sah ihr in die Augen, welche sich ein wenig verengten, doch sie Seufzte nur.  
„Naja, wenigstens hat er seine Strafe bekommen.", erwiderte sie nur und setzte sich dann hin, Yuuki direkt neben ihr.  
Die anderen schauten sie nun alle verblüfft an.  
„Ist was?", warf sie in die Runde, was die anderen wieder zum auftauen zu bringen schien.  
„Ähm ja, Rin meintest du nicht letztens noch das du… nun ja, ich dachte du magst Yuuki-kun nicht so?", fragte Matsuri nun, ein leises zucken ihrer Mundwinkel war zu erkennen.  
Die rothaarige sah sie einen Moment an und sah dann ein wenig verlegen zur Seite, murmelte etwas so leise das niemand es verstand, außer Yuuki, doch der hielt seinen Mund und grinste nur.  
„Ähm, wenn ich euch mal kurz unterbrechen dürfte: Hat Yuuki gerade tatsächlich deinen Namen gesagt?", erkundigte sich Rui und sah wirklich überrascht aus, verwirrt nickte Rin.  
Die blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist selten das Yuuki jemanden mal beim Namen nennt. Selbst uns gibt er nur irgendwelche Spitznamen.", kam es nun von Ogami, welcher plötzlich im Türrahmen stand und ein wenig außer Atem wirkte.  
„Ogami! Wo warst du denn?", kam es sofort von Sakura geschossen, während Rui nur ein „Schön das du noch lebst.", murmelte.  
Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte nicht…", meinte er kurz, ehe er sich wieder den beiden rothaarigen zuwandte.  
„Also?", verlangte er nun zu wissen, schien sie mit seinen Blick zu durchbohren.  
Statt einer Antwort von Rin, sahen alle plötzlich nur, wie Yuuki seine Arme wieder um die rothaarige legte und ihr einen kleinen Kuss aufdrückte, welcher sie zum erröten brachte und die anderen sprachlos werden ließ.  
„Nun… Antwort genug?", erkundigte sie sich, nicht gewillt weitere Details bekannt zu geben oder in irgendeiner Weise darüber nun mit den anderen zu reden, das würde sie später allerhöchstens mit Matsuri tun, natürlich im Austausch für andere Informationen.  
Toki musste bei dem Bild grinsen, andererseits jagte es ihm auch ein wenig Angst ein, wenn er nur daran dachte wie beide es mochten ihn zu ärgern…  
„Ähm…", versuchte Matsuri es nun, wollte sie das Thema irgendwie wechseln, da ihr die Stimmung ein wenig zu sehr ins unangenehme umgeschlagen war, da fiel ihr Blick auf Heike.  
„Ah ja, Heike-san, was liest du denn eigentlich die ganze Zeit da? Das würde mich mal interessieren. Du scheinst ja die ganze Zeit nur in deinen Büchern versunken zu sein.", sprach die braunhaarige nun und brachte den anderen dazu auf zu schauen.  
Rin nickte.  
„Stimmt, das würde mich auch einmal interessieren.", stimmte sie ihrer Freundin zu und verursachte somit, das jeder, außer Sakura und Matsuri, sie nicht gerade begeistert ansahen, sogar ein klein wenig peinlich berührt und angeekelt.  
Heike lächelte darauf nur freundlich, auch wenn es auf die anderen ein wenig gruselig wirkte.  
„Wenn ihr es wissen wollt. Hier schaut doch mal rein.", damit reichte der weißhaarige den beiden Mädchen auch schon sein „Buch", welches sie sogleich zwischen sich nahmen, ehe die anderen etwas auch nur dagegen machen konnten, und begannen zu lesen.  
Es dauerte auch nur wenige Zeilen bei beiden Mädchen, bis ihre Köpfe hochrot in die Luft schossen.  
Matsuri sah den älteren geschockt an, während Rin ihre Hand zur Faust ballte und die röte im Gesicht sich vertiefte, in ihrem Gesicht waren Ekel, Scham und Wut zu lesen.  
Im nächsten Moment flog das „Buch", welches nicht wirklich jugendfrei war, mit voller Geschwindigkeit in das Gesicht des anderen.  
Schweigen.  
Die Blicke der anderen schossen nun zwischen einer schwer atmenden Rin und Heike hin und her, dem seine Lektüre aus dem Gesicht rutschte, das Lächeln noch immer präsent.  
„Anscheinend mögt ihr es nicht.", gab er schlicht bekannt, ehe er sich selbst seinem Buch wieder zuwandte und die anderen ignorierte.  
Rin jedoch wollte es dabei nicht belassen.  
„Nicht mögen?! Mein Gott! Wie kann jemand nur so gestört sein und so etwas am helllichten Tage lesen?! Überhaupt das du so etwas liest! Du perverses Schwein!", schrie die rothaarige nun und war sogar schon aufgesprungen, Yuuki hielt sie ruhig zurück, er war trotz seiner Statur stärker als sie.  
Den anderen Anwesenden ging jedoch absolut dasselbe durch den Kopf, was die andere gerade angesprochen hatte oder es ging ihnen mindestens schon einmal in der Vergangenheit durch den Kopf, nur Sakura nicht, sie war dafür zu naiv.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Yuuki und Matsuri es gelang Rin wieder zu beruhigen, Toki war dabei jedoch keine große Hilfe gewesen, als er einen kleinen Kommentar über das geschehene abließ, wodurch er wieder einen Schlag kassierte.  
Als die rothaarige wieder ruhig war und die Gruppe ihr Frühstück alle beendet hatten, kam auch Shibuya wieder in die Küche, in seinen Händen, oder eher Pfoten des Kostümes, hielt er einen großen Karton.  
„So, ich habe mir gedacht, da dies eure erste gemeinsame Mission mit Rin-san und Matsuri-san war, habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir das nicht vielleicht ein wenig feiern sollten.", meinte der Typ im Nyanmaru-Kostüm und öffnete dabei den Karton, enthüllte haufenweise Feuerwerkskörper.  
Die Augen von Yuuki, Rin und Matsuri begannen zu leuchten und das leuchten wurde sogar noch intensiver, als Shibuya auch noch Melonen hervorholte.  
„Arbeitet heute noch einmal hart und nachher wird gefeiert. Dann mal los."  
Dies brauchten sich die drei nicht sagen lassen, da waren sie auch schon verschwunden, da waren ihnen ihre Verletzungen egal, auch die anderen lächelten und machten sich auch auf den Weg ihre normalen Aufgaben in der Villa Shibuya nachzugehen.

Als der Tag sich schließlich dem Ende neigte, versammelte sich die Gruppe vor der Villa Shibuya, alle hatten sie jeweils Yukatas an und unterhielten sich leise.  
Rin trug einen kurzen, türkisen Yukata mit grünem Rankenmuster darauf und hatte sich leicht an Yuuki gelehnt, welcher einen roten Yukata trug, sie warteten gespannt darauf, das Shibuya ihnen endlich die Feuerwerkskörper aushändigte.  
Matsuri stand neben Rin, trug einen etwas längeren, dunkelvioletten Yukata und neben ihr war Toki mit einem grün-gelben, er lehnte sich immer wieder zu der braunhaarigen hinüber um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, was sie sowohl zum erröten als auch zum kichern brachte.  
Da Rin jedoch zu sehr von dem Anblick vor sich abgelenkt war, konnte Toki sich in Sicherheit wiegen.  
Die rothaarige starrte zusammen mit ihrem Freund nun eine Melone nieder, welche vor ihnen lag, Rui, in einem dunklen, fast schwarz wirkenden Yukata bemerkte ihre Blicke und lächelte.  
„Schneidet sie doch schon mal an.", meinte sie und grinsend nickten die beiden rothaarigen.  
„Willst du oder ich?", erkundigte Yuuki sich für seine Verhältnisse höflich und warf Rin einen kleinen Seitenblick zu, Rin grinste.  
„Dieses Mal bin ich dran. Nachdem du den Typen den Rest gegeben hattest, ist das das mindeste!", erwiderte sie, deutete dem anderen jedoch an die Melone in die Luft zu werfen, was auch mehr oder minder mit der Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit geschah.  
Das grinsen des Mädchens wurde breiter.  
„Ich hoffe nur es wird keine Sauerei.", gab sie locker von sich, ehe sie auch schon begann, Windsicheln in die Luft zu schicken, entgegen der Melone.  
Die anderen die dem zugesehen haben, gingen dann in Deckung, als einzelne, jedoch feinsäuberlich geschnittene Ecken zu Boden fielen, durch den Druck in die verschiedensten Richtungen geschickt.  
Yuuki aber ließ die Ecken nicht zu Boden fallen und schaffte es alle zu fangen, bis auf eine, welche Ogami mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Kopf fiel.  
Grimmig schaute der Junge im dunkelblauen Yukata, den er doch tatsächlich angezogen hatte, zu den rothaarigen, welche ihn aber nur breit angrinsten.  
Sakura, welche sich an Ogamis Arm geklammert hatte, lächelte ebenfalls, hielt nun die Überreste der Melonenecke in den Händen, die auf Ogami gelandet war.  
„Komm Ogami! Lass sie uns teilen!", meinte sie munter und wartete keine Sekunde eine Antwort ab, ehe sie dem Jungen vor sich die auch schon in den Mund schob.  
Die anderen lachten bei diesem Bild, bis Shibuya sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Okay, es ist alles bereit! Wenn ich bitten dürfte.", meinte der Mann im Nyanmaru-Kostüm und bedeutete den anderen die Feuerwerkskörper nun anzuzünden, welche bereit standen.  
Grinsend wollten sich Yuuki, Rin, Matsuri und Toki gerade daran machen, als etwas Blaues an ihnen vorbei schoss und die Lunten in Brand steckte.  
Nun grinste Ogami und dann begann es auch schon.  
Mit lautem knallen und zischen begannen die Feuerwerkskörper sich ihren Weg in den Himmel zu bahnen und endeten dort als bunte Lichtregen, Muster welche den dunklen Himmel mit Farben sprenkelte.  
Die anderen sahen dem zu.  
Yuuki hatte Rin wieder von hinten seine Arme um den Hals geschlungen und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss, während Toki Matsuri einfach in seine Arme nahm und auch sie stürmisch küsste, bedanke sich heimlich bei dem anderen rothaarigen für diese Gelegenheit, da er Rin ablenkte.  
Sakura hielt sich ganz fest an Ogamis Arm.  
Während sie ein klein wenig ängstlich in den Himmel schaute, schaute Ogami sie von den anderen ungesehen ungewöhnlich sanft an, ehe er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, was das Mädchen in rosa ein wenig zu beruhigen schien.  
Rui starrte mit einer kleinen Feldflasche in der Hand ebenfalls in den Himmel und ließ ihre Gedanken in Richtung einer gewissen Person schweifen, während Heike sich eher seiner Lektüre widmete.  
Die ganze Zeit machte Shibuya von jeden einzelnen von ihnen Fotos und rief nach einer Weile schließlich alle noch einmal für ein Gruppenfoto zusammen.  
„Okay, dann stellt euch ein klein wenig dichter zusammen… ja so ist gut… okay, und nun einmal: Auf eine gute Zukunft!", sprach Shibuya, während er langsam den Auslöser drückte.  
„Auf eine gute Zukunft!", kam es auch fast augenblicklich, sowohl freudig als auch wenig begeistert von den Jugendlichen, ehe ein Blitzlicht diesen Moment für immer einfing.


End file.
